My strange Life!
by C4ttY24
Summary: Ichigo finally think her life could be normal again, but what will she do if the Aliens come back and mostly when they work in the same Cafe as her? And to top it all, Kisshu even goes to her School! But why does he act so strange later on? Is he really the one you think he is? The other Aliens seem to know but won't tell! Find out what happens! [On Hold!]
1. Chapter 1: The new student!

**C4tty24:** Hey Guys! I wrote a new story! It doesn't mean that I stop my first story but I had this idea and ... yeah I wrote this story ^_^

**Kisshu:** Shouldn't you write the next chapter for 'A new beginning'?

**C4tty24:** Hey! I work on it, so leave me alone! And, beside, I have a cold and for my first story I ... I somehow don't know how to continue it ... °looks away, ashamed°

**Ichigo:** Wait? WHAT?! You only began with that story and you don't know what you should do next?!

**C4tty24:** Of course I know but somehow if I would do it after my mind it will have over 100 chapters! So I need to put something out of my mind!

**Ichigo and Kisshu:** Oh ...

**C4tty24:** Anyway ... I wrote this story because it popped into my head. If I want, I will continue this or not. **ON WITH THIS STORY!** \(^o^)/

**I DON'T OWN TMM!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**My strange Life**

**At School:**

**'Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg'** the school bell rang into the hour. Ichigo and her two friends Miwa and Moe went into their class. After a while the teacher stepped into the classroom and the students stood up, bowing politely at the older man.

After 10 minutes Ichigo started to get bored and looked at the window. She heard the teacher speak about the history of their country. Sometimes Ichigo couldn't understand what her teacher said so she looked at the big tree outside.

_'At Launch I think I will take a breake under that beautiful tree …'_ The pink mew thought.

Then a loud noise went through the class and Ichigo could swear that even her teacher jumped two feet into the air. Ichigo looked at her friends as she heard the director speak through the intercom.

_'I need Miss Momomiya Ichigo to come ,please, to the secretary as soon as possible!' _The voice said.

Ichigo stood up and looked at her teacher. As her teacher nodded, she bowed politely and went towards the secretary.

As she reached the door she knocked and after a _'Come in'_ she went inside. There stood a tall man with short, black hair, soft green eyes and rectangular glasses. He was wearing a white shirt, a red necktie and black pants. Next to him was a young woman in a beautiful summer dress. She had brown hair, tied up in a bun, at the back of her head. The woman had grass-green eyes and a very friendly face.

"Ah … Miss Momomiya. Sit down, please. We need to talk." The older man said with a little smile on his face.

"Did I do something wrong, sensei?" The cat-girl asked a bit nervously.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything. We called you here because we wanted to say you that we get a new student and he will be in your class. You are very kind and we wanted to ask you if you could show the boy around the school. Could you do that?" The director asked, hopefully.

"Hai. Of course, I will do it, sensei!" Ichigo answered, smiling.

"Thank you. He will come tomorrow morning. His name is Ikisatashi. He will find you." The older man said with a big smile. "You may go now back into your class."

"Arigatou, sensei!" Ichigo stood up, bowed politely and then walked back to her class.

The rest of the school went normal like ever. After Ichigo told her friends what the director said they asked her questions like _'How is his name?'_ Or '_Is he cute?'**.**_ But Ichigo didn't know how the boy was, she just told her friends that his Name was Ikisatashi and that she didn't know anything else about him. Even Ichigo began to ask herself how that boy will be.

_'Is he cute? What is his full name? Awww … I can't wait to see how he is!'_ Ichigo thought, excitedly.

After school she went home and told her parents the news. Like ever, her mother was proud about her daughter and she meant that Ichigo could be something big in the future if she kept on going. Ichigo's dad only pouted about the thought, that his daughter has to deal with some guy.

Ichigo smiled to her parents and hugged her dad to calm him down a little bit. After lunch she went to the Café and told the other Mews about her day.

* * *

**At the Café:**

Lettuce and Pudding were happy for Ichigo and Zakuro gave her a slight smile. Mint only sat there, sipping her tea.

"Alright, Ichigo. I'm happy for you because now you get some attention from a guy." Mint said, jokingly.

"Yeah, but at least I get some attention from a guy!" added Ichigo as she smirked at her.

Mint turned her head away and continued to sip her tea. Ichigo knew that this meant she had won and went back to work. After an hour, two boys entered the Café but something was strange about them. The taller boy had a black hat, dark jeans and a dark-purple sweater on. The younger boy had a red sweater, brown jeans and a red cap on.

"Anou … Lettuce. Don't you think the guys. over there, look somehow … creepy?" asked the cat-girl as she went over to the green-haired girl.

"Uh? _(Giggle)_ Ichigo-san, don't tell me that you are scared from boys?" said Lettuce with a smile.

"Nani?! No I'm not scared but … don't you think … I mean, they seem so familiar to me ..."

"Anou … we could go over to them, ask what they want to order and then you could look at them better, Ichigo-san."

"That's a great idea! Come on, Lettuce!" with that Ichigo dragged Lettuce over to the guys. As they arrived at the table the boys looked up to the two girls.

"Anou … My name is Lettuce and this is Ichigo-san. Welcome to Café Mew Mew! What do you want to order?" the green-haired girl broke the silence and smiled at both boys.

The older boy looked at the green Mew and began to speak.

"Apple tea for the little one here and for me a milk-coffee, please."

"Okay. An apple tea and a milk-coffee. I will be right back!" Lettuce smiled and went towards the kitchen.

The boys looked after her for a moment but then they looked up at Ichigo, who studied them. The boys were surprised as Ichigo leaned more into their _'private'_ space.

"You two seem so familiar …" she said in a small voice but the boys could hear her clearly.

The younger boy smiled and stood up on his chair.

"You should know us!" He smiled.

"Anou?" Ichigo looked at him confused.

"Man, I did know that you are stupid but that you will be such a big Baka … don't you know me, old hag?!" the little boy said, a bit annoyed.

"Old … hag? Old hag! TARUTO!" Ichigo's face became red from rage.

"Yeah, it was about time to realise who we are, old hag." Taruto said back, crossing his arms.

"URUSAI! Little Runt!" The cat-mew snapped.

"Hey, don't call me runt, HAG!" Taruto screamed, flustered by being called a runt.

"Taruto! Stop it right now!" the older boy shouted.

"Fine. I will shut up." Taruto pouted and was about to sit back down, when something orange charged at him in full-speed.

"TARU-TARU! Pudding is so happy that you are back, na no da!" Pudding cheered, sitting on top of the Brown-haired Alien while grinning like a mad woman.

"DON'T CALL ME TARU-TARU!" he shouted on the top of his lungs. But as he wanted to say something again Pudding leaned down and hugged him, tightly.

The other customers looked at the _'little'_ show but ignored it after a moment.

Ichigo smiled at how cute the two children look but then a thought popped up in her mind.

"Oi, Pai. Where is Kisshu?"

The older alien looked at her in surprise but then he answered.

"He has a little cold but tomorrow he will be alright again. Why do you ask? I thought you don't like him?"

"Hehe I … I only asked … hehe …" she said, nervously as she rubbed her neck.

Pai raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Do you know if Ryou is around? I need to talk to him." he asked after a few seconds.

"Of course, he is in the basement. Should I call him or should I show you the way?" the mew leader asked.

"I think a little more privacy would be great."

"Okay. Follow me."

The oldest alien nodded and followed the mew down to the basement. After a few minutes, Ichigo came back into the main part and started to work again. At the end of their shifts, Ichigo and the other mews went home.

* * *

**At Ichigo's house:**

_'Again such a hard day … I hope that I can get some sleep now.'_ The red-haired girl thought as she went inside her house.

"Mum! Dad! I'm back!"

"Welcome back, sweetie! Do you want something Special for dinner?"

"No, thank you, Mum! I think I will just go and get some sleep now!"

"Okay. Good night, sweetie!" Ichigo heard her mum say.

The red-haired went upstairs to her room and, after she changed into her Pj's, she flopped into her bed. She thought about how this new student would be. She really hoped that he is kind and handsome. She giggled at the thought that he may look like Aoyama-kun. She really wanted that her beloved _'boyfriend'_ came back for her. Masaya was with his parents in England. He had gotten a place at the school, as an exchange student, to see how the school was. If he would make good marks, he could get a position at the school for later. But Ichigo really hoped that he could stay here with her.

With the smiling face of her beloved one, she fell asleep.

* * *

**The next morning:**

Ichigo was already done with brushing her teeth and hair. She took a quick shower and slipped into her school uniform. After she put her ribbons into her hair, she went downstairs to greet her parents. She ate breakfast and wished her parents a nice day as she left the house.

On her way to School, she met Moe and Miwa. They run towards her, said their good mornings and continued to walk to school. On their way, Moe and Miwa chatted with Ichigo about the new boy.

"Ichigo? Do you think he is handsome?" asked Moe.

"I don't know but I hope so." Ichigo replied.

"I wish I could be you. Probably so I can get a boyfriend." Miwa chuckled.

"It's obvious that you can't be Ichigo. But I have to say, Ichigo, you are very lucky, that you can show the new boy around. What if you start to like him after a while?" Moe asked.

"Moe … I still have feelings for Aoyama-kun. I doubt, that I will fall in love with another boy." replied the red-haired mew.

"Oh. If you don't fall in love with him, can you, then, tell him some things about me? I would like to have a boyfriend." smiled Miwa, hopefully.

The three girls giggled and went into the school. When they were about to entrance their class a boy walked over to them. Ichigo looked startled. The boy had got black hair tied up in two pigtails on either side of his face. The same style like Kisshu wore his hair. The boy had a black uniform on him (like Aoyama's school uniform). Ichigo couldn't say what eye colour he had because his eyes were closed as he smiled at her.

_'He look like … NO! It can't be him, can it? No, he had human ears it can't be him, or …'_ Ichigo tried to figure out why he seemed so familiar.

"Ohayo, Ichigo-chan!" The boy said, smiling.

_'This voice …'_ she thought.

When the boy was in front of her, he opened his eyes and two beautiful golden orbs looked down at the red-haired girl.

"I-Ikisa … Ikisatashi-san?" She managed to get out. Moe and Miwa slowly creeped into the class, leaving the two alone.

"Hai. My name is Ikisatashi Kisshu. Nice to meet you again, Konecko-chan." he said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"Anou … Shouldn't we go into the class, kitten?" He asked her.

Ichigo was so shocked, that she couldn't move away from where she was standing. Kisshu tilted his head to the left side and looked at her, confused. She only stood there like she was ice. After a while, Kisshu began to poke her in the side. Ichigo began to blink several times. She looked at the alien before she fainted. Kisshu caught her before she could hit the ground. Bridal-style, he brought her to the school nurse.

"Man, kitten … I hadn't thought that you would be that surprised to see me." Kisshu sighed as he left the room to go into his class. On the nurse bed, Ichigo began to stir. She shot up in the bed as she cried out.

**"Iieeeeeeeee!"**

Kisshu could hear her, a smirk forming on his lips as he walked towards his class.

**TBC (To Be Continued):**

* * *

**Kisshu:** I HAVE BLACK HAIR?!

**Ichigo:** °ROFL°

**C4tty24:** HEY! You look really cute with black hair so ... did you even look at you? °Give Kisshu a mirror°

**Kisshu:** °look at the mirror° Wow! I look so ... so HOT! °chuckles°

**C4tty24: **Well yes ... I liked to write it ... what do you think? ... Review please! Till next time Minna!**  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The new workers!

_**C4tty24: **_Okay Guys! The next Chapter!

_**Kisshu:**_ Will something '_interesting'_ happen in this Chapter?

_**Ichigo:**_ Oh Shut it, Kisshu!

_**Kisshu:**_ What is it?!

**C4tty24:** Okayyyy ... I think that something '_might' _happen in this Chapter but if I would say it, then I would spoil ...

_**Kisshu:**_ °kiss C4tty on the lips°

**C4tty24:** °stares wide-eyed°

**_Ichigo:_** KISSHU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

**_Kisshu:_** Ah, is someone jealous? °chuckles°

_**Ichigo:**_ °blushes° OF COURSE NOT! Anou ... is C4tty ... alright?

_**Kisshu/Ichigo:**_ °looks at C4tty°

**C4tty24:** °is in Dreamland -hearts fly around head-°

_**Kisshu:**_ Okayy ... **C4TTY24 DOESN'T OWN ANYHING!** IF SHE DID, THEN ICHIGO WOULD CHOOSE ME!

_**Ichigo:**_ OKAY! ENOUGH! KISSHU! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!

_**Kisshu:**_ **ON WITH THE STORY! **°teleports away°

* * *

_**My strange Life**_

_"Man, kitten … I hadn't thought that you would be that surprised to see me." Kisshu sighed as he left the room to go into his class. On the nurse bed, Ichigo began to stir. She shot up in the bed as she cried out._

_**"Iieeeeeeeee!"**_

_Kisshu could hear her, a smirk forming on his lips as he walked towards his class._

_**TBC (To Be Continued):**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

**At school:**

_'Oh my God! Oh My God! __OH MY GOD__! Kisshu is here at my school! What is he doing here?! I knew it was strange, that Kisshu wasn't at the Café yesterday! __KAMI__! …'_ Ichigo pacing up and down in the now empty classroom. After the school nurse said she could go to her classroom, Ichigo only thought about how hard her life would be with Kisshu in her school.

5 minutes went by and Ichigo was still pacing up and down in the room. She immediately stopped, when her friends stepped into the room.

"Anou … Ichigo, are you okay? We didn't get to see you since Ikisatashi-san brought you to the school nurse." Moe asked, worriedly.

"I-I'm okay! It's only … well …" Ichigo blushed. slightly.

"You like him, don't you?" Miwa chuckled at Ichigo's blush.

"N-NO! Of course not … it's only … he is an old friend, who I didn't get to see for a whole year …" the mew turned to face the window and looked at the beautiful sakura tree outside.

Ichigo smiled, slightly and her two friends looked at each other, confused.

"Ichigo-chan … is he … you know … special for you?" Moe managed to ask.

Ichigo didn't face her friends and continued to just stare at the tree. After a while she decided to go outside.

"Moe … Miwa … I want to be alone for a moment … if you don't mind …" the red-head said as she walked towards the door. Her friends nodded, both with a confused smile on their face.

Ichigo walked outside and towards the beautiful tree. When she stood there, she saw something sitting in the tree.

"Hey! Didn't Mama tell you, that you shouldn't sit in a sakura tree?!" Ichigo said, without knowing, who was sitting in the tree. She heard a soft chuckle and after that someone spoke up.

"Well, Mama didn't tell me that such a tree can be as beautiful as you are." She heard a male voice spoke and after a few seconds she recognized who it was.

"Yes, and I know why you don't know it. Because you never listen to her!" She said.

"That isn't true! I listened to my mother every time, when she said something!" The boy said as he jumped off of the tree branch.

Ichigo giggled a bit when she saw him. The boy looked confused as she giggled and began to walk towards her.

"What's so funny, Koneko-chan?"

"N-Nothing … it's only …" she began to laugh louder.

"Anou … did you hurt your mind when you passed out?" Kisshu asked, still confused.

Ichigo tried to calm herself down. When she stopped laughing, she looked up to the green-haired –No! Black-haired boy!– and smiled at him.

"You seem to be the new home for a little family." she finally said.

Kisshu looked confused till the red-head pointed to his head. On his head was a little bird-nest and he blushed slightly at the thought, that Ichigo saw him like that. Ichigo continued to smile as she walked over to him and took the nest off of his head.

"Look! This really will be a family!" she pointed in the nest, where two little eggs were. Kisshu looked a little bit shocked but it faded when Ichigo smiled at him again.

"Can you … help me?" she asked.

"Help? With what, kitten?"

"Anou … we need to put this back into the tree. Don't you think their mother will be shocked to find her babies and her home gone?"

"Oh … give it to me." he said as he stretched his hand out.

Ichigo gave him the nest and Kisshu looked at it for a while. Then he flew up to a branch and put the nest in a save place. He flew back down, next to the red-head and smiled at her softly.

_'His smile is so cute … I really miss his cute ears … NANI?! Did I just say that?! No! I still love Aoyama-kun!_ _Yeah, that's right! I still love Aoyama-kun!'_ She thought.

The two walked around on the school ground and chatted about what popped up in their head. After a while a group of girls walked towards the two. Ichigo looked up to see that the Girls were blushing and chuckling. She then looked up to Kisshu, who had his eyes closed so he didn't saw the girls.

A girl with long, brown hair and field green eyes walked towards Ichigo and Kisshu. The girl stopped and smiled at Kisshu. Ichigo stopped in front of the girl and elbowed Kisshu in the side so that he opened his eyes.

"Ohayo, Ikisatashi-san!" the girl said, blushing but still smiling.

"Ohayo." replied Kisshu.

"Anou … Koizumi-san? Do you need something?" asked the red-head as she saw the girl looking at the black-haired boy.

"Huh? Oh no, I don't want nothing from you … Ikisatashi-san? I wanted to ask you if … if you could eat lunch with me and my friends." the girl said.

"Sorry, but I'm not hungry." Kisshu said as he looked to the side.

"O-Okay … maybe another time … Oh and my name is Hoshi Koizumi!" the girl said with a silly smile.

"Nice to … nice to meet you Hoshi-san … do you mind, leaving us alone?" Kisshu said, bored.

"Okay! Till later, Kisshu-san!" Hoshi said as she ran towards the group of girls.

"What was that about?" He asked, confused.

"I … I suggest that they think you look _cute,_ _sweet,_ _sexy_ or _hot_, I think …" the mew leader said as she looked at the girl's-group. Kisshu looked down at the cat-girl and his trademark smirk appeared on his face.

"Neh, Koneko-chan? What do you think I'm looking like?" He asked, smirking.

Ichigo could feel her face heat up and she just began to walk faster to her class. Kisshu followed her like a lost puppy but somehow Ichigo didn't mind. She even smiled when Kisshu didn't look at her.

The day went on and on. Ichigo walked home and after 2 hours she went to Café Mew Mew.

**At the Café:**

"Oi, Shirogane-san!" the pink Mew yelled, annoyed.

"What do you need, princess?" Ryou said as he walked down the stairs.

"It was all perfect! Till I get here only to know that this FREAK _(points at Kisshu)_, this RUNT _(points at Taruto)_, and this SUPER-GENIUS _(points at Pai)_ have to work _HERE_!" she yelled as she pointed at the three aliens.

Kisshu only smirked like ever, Pai remained calm and Taruto was so red of anger that you could think his head will explode any moment. Pai even needed to clap a hand over Taruto's mouth and hold him back so he couldn't make the thing worse than it was.

"Yeah, the three over there work here because Pai and I have to do some researches and while they are here they work with you. Understood?" Ryou said like it wasn't too bad.

"But Shiro-"the red-head began but was cut off by her annoying boss.

"Understood?!" he asked, louder.

"Yes, sir …" she said.

"Good. Now get ready we open in a few minutes."

"Hai …" she said, a bit annoyed.

"Isn't this great, Koneko-chan! Now we will see us every day!" Kisshu said into the pink mews ear as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She blushed and you could say that now her name made a sense. She blushed even more as Kisshu nuzzled her neck from behind.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU BAKA ALIEN!" she cried out while she struggled to get out of his grip.

Kisshu didn't let go from her and only laughed, softly. She started to wriggle with her arms, like a Butterfly, but Kisshu didn't let go from her. Ichigo sighed and walked towards the kitchen, still with Kisshu hugging her.

_'This will be a veeeeeeryyyy loooong day …'_ she thought to herself.

**TBC:**

* * *

**C4tty: **Okay! **°ROFL°** Kisshu knows how to make someones day! HA HA HA**  
**

**Kisshu: **HEY! It's not my fault! It's your Story!**  
**

_**Ichigo:**_ °**ROFL°** YOU HAD A BIRD NEST ON YOUR HEAD! HA HA HA

_**Kisshu:**_ °gets red of anger° Okay! Stop right now or I will do something worse!

**C4tty:** °stops laughing and whipes tears away° Sorry, Kish.

_**Ichigo:**_ °**ROFL°**

_**Kisshu:**_ °charges at Ichigo and pins her to the ground°

_**Ichigo:**_ LET GO YOU PERVET!

**C4tty:** Okay you two ... I will let you have some '_FUN'_ but don't go too far, Kapisch?

_**Ichigo:**_ NO! **C4tty!** Stay here! If you go, he will ra-

**C4tty: **OKAY! **PLS REVIEW AND SAY WHAT YOU THINK!** I really want to know your thoughts ... °chuckles° Sayonara, Minna!

_**P.S.:**_ Ichigo will be alright so don- /Ichigo: HELP ME! /C4tty: hehe ... she is okay ... I think ... BYE BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: At Café Mew Mew!

**C4tty24: GUYS! I'M BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

_**Ichigo:**_ I will kill you. I will kill you ! I WILL KILL YOU, C4TTY!

**C4tty24: **um ... Okay?

_**Ichigo: **_You leave me ALONE with that freak °points at Kisshu°!

**C4tty24:** °sweat drops° hehe ... you know that he didn't do anything, don't you?

_**Ichigo:**_ From where do you know that?!

**C4tty24:** °Looks to the ground° I have got a camera in the room where you two were ...

_**Ichigo:**_ HENTAI!

_**Kisshu:**_ Oh, shut up, Ichigo! You know that I only kissed you!

_**Ichigo:**_ °mumbles to herself°

**C4tty24:** Anyway ... **I (C4tty24) DON'T OWN TMM! IF I WOULD, THEN ICHIGO HADN'T EVEN LOOKED AT THAT EXCUSE FOR A TREEHUGER!**

**_Kisshu:_ ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**My strange Life**_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU BAKA __ALIEN__!" she cried out while she struggled to get out of his grip._

_Kisshu didn't let go from her and only laughed, softly. She started to wriggle with her arms, like a Butterfly, but, even then, Kisshu didn't let go from her. Ichigo sighed and walked towards the kitchen, still with Kisshu hugging her._

_'This will be a __veeeeeeryyyy__ loooong day …'__ she thought to herself._

_**TBC:**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

**Still at the Café:**

"_We want to order, please!"_

"Wait a minute, please!"

"_When do we get our cakes?"_

"I'm already coming!"

"_I still don't have my coffee!"_

"Please, be patient!"

**30 minutes later:**

"Uff … Lettuce … today is again as hard as last week …" the red-head said as she took a little break on the pink chair in the kitchen.

"I know, Ichigo-san. We work very hard and I think you should go back to work …" Lettuce said as she put some plates on the kitchen counter.

"Can't you help me? The customers soon will rip me in thousand pieces!"

"I really want to help, Ichigo-san. But I need to clean the dishes and … you really should go back to work now …" replied the fish-girl.

"Why?! I just sat down!" whined the pink mew.

"I know, Ichigo-san … but you should real-"Lettuce began to speak but was cut off by a certain and annoying blonde guy.

"Oi! Strawberry! I don't pay you for sitting the whole day!" Ryou said coldly as he looked down at the floor, arms crossed as he made his way to god knows where.

Ichigo could feel her cheeks burn up from anger. She really couldn't believe that her annoying boss thought she was sitting the whole day.

"Hey! Blondie!" she spoke without thinking.

Ryou looked up and stopped walking where ever he wanted to go.

"What is it, Strawberry?" He asked, simply.

"Do you really think I was sitting the whole day?! I was working so hard, that already my legs burn up! I don't sit the whole day! Mint is sitting the whole day on her lazy butt and is only _'testing'_ tea! She never put a hand on a plate to bring it to a customer! She never does anything!" Ichigo's head was as red and big as a red balloon. (You know … when a person in an anime became angry they get this big heads!)

Ryou only closed his eyes and looked like this wasn't such a big thing. Then he raised his index finger like he was a scientist and began to spoke up.

"You should know, that Mint is testing tea so we can get some more offers for our customers. And even YOU should know that you aren't Mint." he said, calmly.

That was a bad move. Ichigo's head began steaming and her eyes were burning like fire.

"YOU LITTLE JERK! PROBABLY IT IS IMPORTANT TO TEST THE STUPID TEA BUT SHE COULD EVEN MOVE ONE FINGER TO WELCOME THE CUSTOMERS! IT ISN'T SO, THAT SHE IS BADLY INJURED, THAT SHE NEEDS TO SIT EVERY DAY ON HER STUPID, LAZY AND LITTLE BUTT!" Ichigo screamed and everyone, who worked at the Café ran into the kitchen, even the Person who doesn't want to move her butt; Mint.

Ichigo still hissed at Ryou but he only began to chuckle.

"What's so funny!?" she asked/screamed.

"Nothing I only thought that you said '_little'_ butt …" he answered, pointing a finger into the Cat-girls' face.

"And what's so funny about that!?"

"At least, Mint has a little butt ... unlike you." He chuckled, devilish as he went towards the basement.

Ichigo blushed and the fur from her tail, who popped out as she screamed, stand to end.

"SHIROGANE! YOU ARE GOING DOWN! YOU LITTLE BASTARD OF A MAN!"

Her Co-workers had got to cover their ears. Mostly the three Cyniclons, who have very sensitive ears. Pudding almost began to cry and Taruto was scared like hell. Mint looked somehow angry. Lettuce looked sad and worried. Zakuro looked like ever; emotionless. Kisshu only whined in pain because of the screaming. And even Pai looked scared by the pink mew.

Ichigo took some deep breaths and, still flustered, she said.

"I'm going to take some fresh air." with that she went outside and left the others confused inside the Café.

"Pudding doesn't want to see Ichigo Onee-chan so angry! It makes Pudding cry, na no da!" Pudding sobbed.

"Don't need to cry, Pudding." Kisshu went over to the little mew and ruffled her hair. "I will go and talk to her, okay?" he smiled at the yellow mew, who gave him a sad smile back. Then Kisshu went outside to calm the 'FURIOUS CAT'.

"Anou … Pai-san? Are you … alright?" the green-head walked over to the, still shocked, alien.

"Huh?" The oldest alien shook his head and looked at the green mew.

"Hai. I was only … a little … shocked! That's all! I need to go back to work!" He blushed slightly as he turned away to leave the kitchen.

Lettuce gave a small smile to herself and went back to wash the dishes.

**Outside with Ichigo:**

"I can't believe that Ryou can be such a baka! Why do I work here anyway? Ufff … I wish I could only fly away …" Ichigo mumbled to herself.

She was sitting on a little hill, not too far from the Café. You could see the sunset and Ichigo thought about the times where she was an ordinary girl with ordinary problems and an ordinary life.

_'This sunset is so beautiful … I wish Aoyama-kun could be here. But I there is this feeling … every time when I imaging he is next to me I don't feel … don't feel happy or safe. I feel like he is just some strange person. But, why?'_ The red-head just didn't understand.

"Hey, Kitten!"

The cat-girl looked behind her to see a black-haired boy run towards her.

"Oh … What do you want, Kisshu?" she said, annoyed.

"I don't want anything. Pudding was starting to cry because of your out-burst. I told her that I will talk to you to calm you a little bit down. You should know … you really scared the little girl." he explained, sitting down next to her.

"I-I scared her?" she asked, shocked.

"You scared everyone pretty well, even Pai. Only the wolf-girl didn't look scared but I bet, that inside, she was scared too." the amber-eyed boy said with a small smile.

Ichigo didn't reply, she only looked ahead into the beautiful sunset. There was a Long silence and Kisshu looked at the girl next to him. The orange colour from the sunset let the cat-girl look so beautiful.

_'She is really like an angel on earth … I want to know if it had hurt as she fell from the sky …'_ He chuckled and Ichigo looked at him from the corner of her eyes. After a while she broke the silence and spoke up.

"Kisshu?"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask, what happened to your hair and your ears?"

Kisshu looked up to his hair and looked back to the girl.

"Oh … it's simple. Pai made a new invention. He made some plasters that we put on our necks. They let us appear like normal humans so we can walk around on Earth. Why do you ask?" he said, a little confused.

"Anou … I was only curious …" She blushed. "And can you even change back to an alien?"

"Huh?" was all what the black-haired alien could say.

"AH! … NEVER MIND!" she turned away to hide her tomato-red face.

Ichigo could hear a sigh escape the boys' mouth but didn't face him.

"Close your eyes …" he said.

"Nani?" she turned to look into his face and saw that he was somehow annoyed, or tired?

"I said 'Close your eyes' … do you mind?"

She didn't reply, turned away and closed her brown eyes. Kisshu reached for his neck and took off the plaster that was sticking on his neck. As he put it off, a little green light covered his whole body. It faded away after a few seconds and he said.

"You may look now … if you want."

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes and turned to face him again. There he stood. The little annoying alien, who had made Ichigo's life to hell. The pink mew looked with awe when she saw the beautiful green hair and the cute long, pointed elf-like ears.

_'Oh how I missed his ears … they look so … soft.'_ The cat-girl thought as she reached for his ears.

Kisshu didn't realize anything. He had his eyes closed and looked a little tired. But his eyes shot open as he felt cold but very soft fingers ran over his sensitive ears. He looked at the mew leader, who continued to rub his soft ears. She didn't really care that Kisshu looked at her. He really enjoyed her touch!

**Back at the Café:**

"Pai Onii-chan! Do you mind to bring these plates to Lettuce Onee-chan, na no da?" the little mew asked, hopefully.

"I don't mind, Mew Pudding." the oldest alien said as he took the plates from the yellow mew.

"Pai Onii-chan does know that he can call Pudding, Pudding-san! NA NO DA!" the little girl said as she went back to take orders from the customers, with a big smile plastered on her young face.

Pai gave a small sigh and went into the kitchen, where he saw Lettuce standing there and washing dishes.

_'She really looks like an angel …'_ he thought.

"Oi! Pai!"

Pai jumped out of his thoughts, lose his balance and inadvertently let the plates fall to the ground with a big crash. Pai looked up, from where he was sitting (He fell to the the ground and was sitting in between of a few broken plates), to the little brown-haired Alien, who distracted his minds.

"WHAT IS IT, TARUTO?!" he shouted, annoyed from the little boy.

"Ehh … I should tell you that Ryou found some new researches and that he wants to speak to you later …" Taruto said, nervously and scared from his older brother.

"Oh … but Taruto …" the older alien said as he winked to the little alien to move closer to him. "DON'T SCARE THE HELL OUT OF ME EVER AGAIN!" Pai shouted as he stood up from the ground. He shouted directly into Taruto's ears. The poor alien hold his ear and whined in pain. You even could see some tears form in the corner of his eyes. Taruto still hold his ear as he ran outside the kitchen.

Pai sighed and muttered something about '_How could we be brothers …' _and '_He really needs to learn manners …'_. Pai looked to the ground and saw it was covered full with broken plates.

"Great … now I need to clean this up! Alone!" he mumbled to himself.

"No need to do, Pai-san. I will clean this up …" he heard a shy voice telling. Pai turned around to see the green mew stand there two feet's in front of him. His cheeks became a slight pink and he looked surprized.

_'Oh no! Did she saw all of the 'show'? How can I be so stupid!'_ He mentally slapped himself.

"Lettuce-san … I will do it myself. Don't worry about me …" the oldest alien said.

"Anou … then let me at least help you … I don't have to do anything now …" the green mew replied with a shy smile.

"If you wish …" Pai said, turning away to hide his blush.

Lettuce smiled and went to get the items to clean up the mess. When she came back, Pai managed to let his blush disappear and the two of them chatted about what they thought would be interesting while cleaning the kitchen.

**Back to Ichigo and Kisshu:**

"Ehrm … K-Koneko ... chan?" Kisshu tried to calm himself down. He really liked the way Ichigo was rubbing his ear; it felt too amazing for him.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at the flushed alien and looked surprised.

_'Why is he blushing? GOD … he looks so DAMN cute when he is blushing … Wait! What is this feeling?'_ The cat-girl thought. She looked down to her stomach. Something was wrong. She felt so … so funny inside. After thinking about what that feeling could be she looked back up to the still flushed alien. Kisshu had his eyes closed and was moaning softly.

Then Ichigo realized that she caused him that sensation and immediately stopped to rub his soft ear. As she did so Kisshu opened his eyes and looked at the cat-girl. He was still flushed from the feeling she gave him.

"I-I'm s-sorry …" she stuttered, blushing.

Kisshu gave her a little smile and put his finger under her chin. He tilted her head up so the two of them were looking into each other's eyes.

"Ichigo …" he softly whispered her name.

"K-Kisshu …"

"Can I … can I hold you?" he asked softly.

_'He still has this **damn cute** blush on his face … why does it look so … Kawaii?'_

Ichigo didn't reply and only stared into his beautiful golden eyes.

_'A hug can't kill me, can it?'_ She thought and let Kisshu take her closer to him.

She was in his arms. He felt so warm and save. His strong arms felt like a shield that protected her from any harm.

_'Why does it feel so good? Even in Aoyama-kun's arms I don't feel the same … why? Why do I feel so save in Kisshu's arms? …' _the pink mew searched for a reason but she found nothing.

"Ichigo?" the alien boy broke the silent.

"Hmm?"

"Why can't it be like this?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Kisshu?" the cat-girl looked up at the green-haired alien.

"I mean … why do you have to be with that _Aoyama boy_? What does he have what I don't have?"

Ichigo looked startled by his questions. She couldn't reply him. She couldn't because she didn't know what to say.

"Kisshu …"

She looked up to him and slowly neared her head to his. Their eyes met and their lips were only inches from each other's away. Ichigo closed her eyes and Kisshu did the same. When they were about to meet, Ichigo heard something. It sounded like something was fluttering. But Ichigo didn't care. She wanted to kiss Kisshu. She wanted a prove, that this feeling she felt, right now, was love.

When she thought their lips would meet, she was surprized to feel something fluffy and soft on her lips. She opened her eyes and jumped in surprise. In front of her was her little pink robot Masha. Masha cheerfully smiled at the cat-girl and it didn't seem that Masha knew what he was interrupting. Both, Ichigo and Kisshu, were surprized to see the fluffy pink thing in front of them.

Masha flew up and smiled while he was doing circles in the air.

"Masha is back! Masha is back! Ichigo miss Masha?" the fluffy thing asked as he snuggled into Ichigo's cheek.

Kisshu sighed in disappointment and Ichigo took Masha in her hands and said.

"Of course I have missed you, Masha! You are my favourite charm!" she giggled and Masha flew on Ichigo's shoulder, still smiling.

Ichigo looked up into the sky and saw that it was almost dark she looked back at Kisshu, who already transformed back into his human form.

"We should go back to the Café. We have school tomorrow and you look really tired." the cat-girl pointed out.

"You are right. We have school tomorrow but the worst thing is that I need to choose a leisure object for school. What a pity." he replied, sighing.

"Hey! It isn't as bad as you think! Probably you can join the Kendo team. You know … because you have skills in fighting."

"Do you fight there?"

"Kind of. You get a bamboo sword and you need to hit your opponent first. If you had a certain point's number, you win."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. That's all!"

"Hmm … I think I will join the Team."

"Good … but now we should go back. It's almost dark."

"Okay, Koneko-chan!"

The two of them stood up and started to head to the Café. Little did Ichigo know, that tomorrow at school things will be worse.

**TBC:**

* * *

**C4tty24: **Okay! What do you guys think? I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed to write it!**  
**

**Ichigo:** Ha Ha Ha °rolls eyes°**  
**

**C4tty24: **°Anime thing pulses on forehead° Ichigo! I really think that you need someone, who show you manners!**  
**

**Kisshu: **uh-uh °winks arm through the air° Can I show her?**  
**

**C4tty24: **°looks at Kisshu and smiles, devilish° Of course you can!**  
**

**Kisshu: **Oh, this will be fun!**  
**

**Ichigo: **°backs away° hehe ... guys ... I'm sorry ... could you two now, please, stop to smile so devilish?**  
**

**C4tty24: **Oh Ichigo ... we will stop when we are ready with you ...**  
**

**Ichigo: **°sweat drops°**  
**

**(Plays background musik)  
**

**10 minutes later ~  
**

**Ichigo: **°lies on a silver plate, full with strawberries, with tied up ankles and wrists and with an apple in the mouth° HMPF! MMPHF!**  
**

**Kisshu: **She looks so delicious!**  
**

**C4tty24: **HeHe ... Okay Please Review and tell me what you think! See you later, Minna!**  
**

**Kiishu: **°Eats the strawberries from the silver plate° Hmmmm ... so sweet and juicy!**  
**

**Ichigo: **°glares at Kisshu° HMPF! HMPHHH! UMPF! MMH!**  
**

**C4tty24: **^.^ SAYONNARA!**  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The freaky day!

**C4tty24: **HE-YO! I'M BACK-IYO! BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Kisshu:** °cries°

**C4tty24:** °sweat drops° Ähm ... Is he ... Okay?

**Ichigo:** Keh ... I don't think so ... In this Chapter you let him look like a baby!

**C4tty24:** °smirks evily° That's the thrill!

**Ichigo:** °sweat drops°

**Kisshu:** °sobs° That's not FAIR! °sobs some more° EVERYTIME I'M THE ONE WHO LOOKS LIKE THE STUPIDEST PERSON ON THE WORLD! °starts crying again°

**C4tty24/Ichigo:** °sweat drops°

**C4tty24:** °shakes head° Anyway ... I DON'T OWN TMM! IF I WOULD THEN ... ÄHM THEN ... BETTER HOPE I WILL NEVER OWN IT! °smirks evily°

** Ichigo:** °sweat drops° On with the story?**_  
_**

**C4tty24:** YES! ^o^

* * *

_**My strange Life**_

"_Hmm … I think I will join the Team."_

"_Good … but now we should go back. It's almost dark."_

"_Okay, Koneko-chan!"_

_The two of them stood up and started to head to the Café. Little did Ichigo know, that tomorrow at school things will be worse._

_**TBC:**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

**The next day:**

Ichigo was getting up from her bed and started to prepare herself for school. As she went to the kitchen, she found her parents eating at the table.

"Ohayo!" she said.

"Ohayo, sweetie! Did you sleep well?" Sakura – her mother – asked with a soft smile.

"Yes, thank you, mom!"

"Ichigo, do you want me to drive you to school today?" Shintaro – her father – asked as he read the newspaper.

"No thanks, dad! I can walk to school and I have enough time." the cat-girl replied.

"If you say … come sit down and eat your toast!"

Ichigo nodded and sat down on the opposite from her father. As Ichigo ate her toast, the doorbell rang. Sakura stood up and walked to the door.

"I will get it! You eat your toast, sweetie." she said over her shoulder.

Ichigo smiled and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Do you expect someone?" Shintaro asked as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Not that I know … why?" the mew leader looked up, confused.

"I only asked."

Shintaro continued to read the newspaper and Ichigo began to clean the table.

"Ichigo! It's for you!" Sakura said as she went into the kitchen.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked startled and her father looked up to her with a _'I knew it'_ face. The cat-girl glared at him and went towards the door.

"Anou … Mom?" Ichigo turned around to face her mother.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Who is it?"

"It's some random Boy, who I don't know but he said that he is here to take you to school. I must say he looks really cute. You have a good taste, Ichigo." Sakura chuckled.

Ichigo blushed and went to the door. Shintaro looked at his wife with an annoyed face.

"Did I just heard; _he_?" he asked, angrily.

Sakura sighed and nodded softly. Before she could reply, Shintaro jumped to his feet and went to the basement.

Ichigo opened the door. She had managed to let her blush disappear but what she saw behind the door made her blush even more.

"Ohayo, Koneko-chan! Are you ready for school?" Kisshu smiled, sweetly.

"Anou … can you come in? I need to get my stuff." she replied.

"Okay!" he nodded and followed her inside.

Kisshu looked around and spotted Sakura in the kitchen. He went inside and said.

"Ohayo again, Mrs. Momomiya-san!"

"Please, Kisshu, call me Sakura." She chuckled.

Kisshu nodded and went back to Ichigo, who started to pack her school items. The black-haired boy waited till Ichigo finished but before she could put her books in her bag, the three of them heard a loud _'crash'_ from the basement.

Sakuro looked annoyed, Ichigo looked nervous and Kisshu only looked confused. As Kisshu wanted to say something, the door from the basement flung open and a very mad looking Shintaro came up the stair. To everyone's surprise, he held a baseball bat in his hands.

"Okay! Where is he?!" he shouted.

Ichigo looked somehow doomed, Sakura face palmed and shook her head and Kisshu … Kisshu smiled?

"Ohayo, Mr. Momomiya-san! My name is Kisshu Ikisatashi and it's an honour to meet you!" he said calmly, bowing at the older man.

Shintaro walked over to him and glared at him. Kisshu tilted his head to the side and looked confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

For both, Ichigo and Sakura, was that a surprise, that Kisshu didn't even shiver. Kisshu looked very calm and after a while he chuckled.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, BOY!?" Shintaro asked.

Kisshu stepped a foot back and was still smiling.

"If I have to fight for Ichigo, then it would be an honour, Mr. Momomiya-san." he simply said.

Shintaro looked startled by this but then spoke up.

"I give you one week. After that I will challenge you for a Kendo fight. Did you understand me?"

"Of course." Kisshu smiled, nodding.

Shintaro pouted and went back into the kitchen. Ichigo finished to pack her bag and dragged Kisshu outside the house.

"What was that about?!" she whispered/shouted.

"Aww, Koneko-chan! Do you really think that one person can stop me to be with you? Like I ever said; I will fight for you, Ichigo!" He said softly as he leaned closer into Ichigo's face. She immediately blushed. She looked into his eyes and saw only love and passion.

"Anou … ehehe … I think we should go now!" she said as she walked past him.

Kisshu smiled and went over to her. The two of them walked to the school. On their way, two girls ran over to them.

"Oh, Ohayo, Miwa! Ohayo, Moe!" Ichigo smiled.

"Ohayo, Ichigo-chan! Ohayo, Ikisatashi-san!" Moe said, with a smile.

"Please call me Kisshu. Ikisatashi-san doesn't fit me so good." he chuckled as Moe blushed slightly. Kisshu then looked on his watch and his eyes widened.

"Oh, Darn! We need to hurry! The school begins any minute!"

"GEEZ!" all three girls squeaked and began to ran towards the school leaving Kisshu behind.

"OI, MATTE!" he cried out as he, too, began to run.

**Ten minutes later:**

Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe and Miwa arrived the school in time and now they are sitting in their class.

"It was very kind from you three to run away and leave me behind!" Kisshu said to the girls.

Ichigo rolled her eyes and Moe and Miwa were blushing.

"Gomen … we were in stress!" Miwa apologized.

"Yes, Gomenasai, Kisshu!" Moe added.

"Oh, Come on! Kisshu … I know you and you are very fast so what's your problem?" the cat-girl added, annoyed.

"Aww, kitten! I didn't want to lose you!" Kisshu smirked, like ever.

Moe, Miwa and Kisshu began to laugh as Ichigo's cheeks matched her hair. After that the teacher went into the classroom and every student's worst nightmare began.

**Later that day:**

"Do you really think I should join the Kendo team?" Kisshu asked, tiredly.

"Of course! You need to join some leisure activity and Kendo is the best for you!" Ichigo explained. She put then her index finger and her thumb to her chin and thought. "But the only problem will be that the girls are looking at you more often … but you can ignore them!" Ichigo smiled cheerfully with her eyes shut.

She heard Kisshu give a small squeak and opened her eyes to see a terrified look on Kisshu's face.

"What is it?" she asked, worriedly.

"Huh? N-Nothing! It's only … the girls are creepy except Moe, Miwa and you!" he said, relaxing a bit.

"Aww … is the big, strong alien-boy afraid from girls?" she chuckled.

"Ha Ha …" he rolled his eyes.

"Look! We are here!" Ichigo said after a minute, pointing at a Gym.

"Hey! What are the boys wearing?" he asked pointing at a group of boys.

"Oh! That's the Kendo armor. It protects you from any harm. Sometimes you get some scars but they are only small ones." she explained.

"Oh, man … and I bet, I have to wear that stuff too, neh?" he said, bored.

"Of course!" she chuckled.

Ichigo looked up to the entrance from the Gym and saw a boy with short brown hair and dark-brown eyes. He was in his Kendo armor and he was chatting to some boys.

"Come on! We need to hurry!" Ichigo said as she ran towards the Boy, followed by Kisshu.

"Kon'nichiwa, Sakagami-kun! "The cat-girl said as she ran to the boy.

"Ahh … Kon'nichiwa, Momomiya-san! How are you today?" the boy asked with a soft smile.

"I'm fine … but I'm here to ask if my friend can join the Kendo team. He is new and he needs to choose a leisure activity and I thought that the Kendo team is the best for him." explained the red-head.

"I see … where is your friend?" the Boy asked.

"He is beh-"she turned around and Kisshu wasn't anywhere. "Huh? I knew he was behind me?"

"I'm still behind you, Kitty."

The cat-girl turned around again and saw Kisshu standing next to Sakagami-kun.

"So … you want to join the Kendo team?" Sakagami-kun asked him.

"Yes, if you take me in …" Kisshu replied.

"I will have to see if you are good enough … I'm Hiro Sakagami." Hiro smiled and bowed.

"My name is Kisshu Ikisatashi." Kisshu said and did the same like Hiro.

"Good … You need to put on the armor and then we can make a practice fight." Hiro said.

Kisshu nodded and followed Hiro inside the Gym. Ichigo stood next to the entrance and she was relieved that only a few girls were here. Ten minutes later, Hiro and Kisshu, both in their Kendo armor, went over to the coach and spoke for a while. Hiro nodded and Kisshu did the same. The brown-haired boy went over to a box and took out two bamboo swords.

He came back and gave one to Kisshu. They positioned themselves on the opposite from each other. The two off them bowed and got into fight position.

_'I hope that Kisshu don't go to rough on him … and I hope that the girls remain calm …'_ Ichigo thought as both boys were in their fight positions.

The coach said _'Start'_ and the two boys lunged for each other. Hiro tried to hit Kisshu but he dodged Hiro's attack. Hiro tried to lunge at Kisshu again but he dodged again and while Hiro was distracted, Kisshu took the chance and hit him on his upper arm.

The couch said _'End'_ and Hiro and Kisshu bowed. The girls squeaked and shouted Kisshu's name and he only walked over to Hiro to speak with him again.

The girls were still crying out Kisshu's name and Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Annoyed, she went outside and took some deep breaths.

Inside, Kisshu was trying to find Ichigo but he failed. She wasn't there anymore and when he wanted to go outside, the crowd of girl lunged for him. Kisshu fell backwards to the ground with a loud _'thump'_.

"WHAAA-! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed as the girls were trying to _'get a piece from him'_.

Ichigo could hear Kisshu screaming and wanted to go inside.

"Ichigo!"

She stopped dead. _'This voice …'_ She turned around and what she saw, made her eyes went wide. A black haired boy ran towards her. He had tanned skin and his eyes were a maroon colour. He smiled as he went over to the cat-girl and said.

"Kon'nichiwa, Ichigo! How are you doing?" Masaya asked, softly.

"Anou … I'm fine. How ar-"she was cut off by Kisshu, who screamed again.

"WHAA~! LET GO FROM ME, YOU CREEPY THINGS!"

"Oh, no! He is doomed!" she turned around as she said that.

"Who is doomed? Should we go help him?" Aoyama asked. (I hate him with all my heart but the story needs some thrill!)

Exactly after when he said that, Kisshu ran out from the Gym, followed by a crowd of squealing girls. After they ran past Ichigo and Aoyama, the two of them had a big sweat drop on their head.

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEE~!" Kisshu screamed.

He ran towards the school and when he was about to ran inside the School, someone took him by the back off his collar and dragged him into some bushes. First he wanted to scream but after he saw the beautiful red hair from the Person, he relaxed a bit.

"Shhh … they will hear us." Ichigo whispered.

Kisshu was a little in shock from the creepy girls and looked like a goldfish but then he hugged the cat-girl tightly and said _'Thank you!'_ over and over again.

"You're welcome, Kisshu. I think we should head to the Café. We have to work." she said softly as she rubbed Kisshu's back.

As she said the last sentence, Kisshu fell anime style to the ground. Ichigo was surprised. She looked at him and she couldn't help but giggle. Kisshu's looked like x.x and little birds flow around his head.

"Come on, Kisshu. We need to head to the Café. Wake up." the cat-girl said. No answer. "Kisshu?" No answer. "KISSHU!" He began to stir and slowly sat up. He looked at her and gave her a weak but soft smile. The cat-girl sighed in relief but that didn't last too long. She looked up and her face went into a 0.0.

"Anou … Kisshu?"

"Huh?" he saw her face and looked confused.

"I think we should really, REALLY head to the Café!" she explained as she pointed behind Kisshu. He looked up and jumped to his feet while he made a very silly face. (Somehow like this °o°)

"WHAAA~!" Kisshu and Ichigo screamed as the two of them began to run, with the crowd of girls behind them.

"Why is it every time me?!" the red-head whined as she ran. (With a face like this T~T)

And the day went on and on with Ichigo and Kisshu trying to get away from the crowd. And when Ichigo thought this was worse, then she thought wrong. Because she didn't know what will happen at Café Mew Mew!

* * *

**C4tty24:** He He! I thought i would put some thrill inside! So ... AOYAMA IS BACK! °shiver and stuck tongue out of disgust°

**Aoyama:** Did someone call me?

**C4tty24/Kisshu:** 0.0

**Ichigo:** °jump into Aoyama's arms° Aoyama-kun! Aoyama-kun I have missed you so much!

**C4tty24:** °says in a disgust voice and speaks like Ichigo° _Aoyama-kun! Oh Aoyama-kun! Can you please help me? I have lost my mind! And I think I have lost it in the trash! Please jump into the **TRASHCAN!**_

**Kisshu:** ROFL!

**Aoyama/Ichigo:** °glares at Kisshu°

**Aoyama:** °transforms into Blue Knight and lunges at Kisshu° I will kill **YOU**!

**C4tty24:** OH! NO! YOU **WON'T!** °picks the Blue knight by the collar and drags him outside the room° Kisshu say what I want to say! I have to make something clear with this _oh so beautiful **BLUE KNIGHT**!_ °spats the last word out°

**Kisshu/Ichigo: **0.0

**Ichigo:** Aoyama-kun? °~°

**Kisshu:** °rolls eyes° Please _**REVIEW** _AND TELL C4TTY24 WHAT YOU THINK! She really REALLY likes to read your mind °chuckles°

**SAYONNARA, MINNA!**


	5. Chapter 5: The mysterious girl!

**C4tty: **Hey Guys! °smiles nervously° I hope you didn't suffer too much! °doges a thrown knife° O-Kay?

_**Ichigo: **_Why did it take so long!? And where is your first Story?!

**C4tty:** First; I somehow joined my friends in sickness land and that's why I couldn't Update! Second; My brother told me, that if I would ever touch his mobile phone again he will delete one of my Stories. I thought he was joking soooo ... Yeah ... my first Story is in the trash -.-

_**Ichigo:**_ What have you got because you were in sickness land?

**C4tty:** I have got angina (I still have it!) and it's somehow hard to write a story when you need to cough every minute.

_**Ichigo:**_ oh ... Well what did you have now for us?

**C4tty:** I have a new chapter with a SURPRISE! And- Wait? Where is Kisshu-sama?

_**Kisshu:**_ I'm here!

**C4tty:** What are you doing on the ceiling?

_**Kisshu:**_ I'm in HEAVEN! *-*

_**Ichigo: **_**Anou** .. I gave him a peck on the lips ...

**C4tty:** YEAH! I KNEW IT! YOU LIKE HIM, Don'tch ya?

_**Ichigo:**_ °blushes°

**C4tty:** Okay like I said this Chapter has a little Surprise and I changed the picture for a good reason ... °smirks evilly and whispers to herself° I will make Ichigo's life to Hell ... hehe

_**Ichigo/Kisshu:**_ **C4ttY24 Doesn't own TMM! She only owns the story. If she would own Tmm then °Looks at C4tty who hold a flame thrower and points it at a Masaya doll° well ... only she knows what will happen ...**

**C4tty:** That's right so ... **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**My strange Life**_

"WHAAA~!" Kisshu and Ichigo screamed as the two of them began to run, a crowd of girls behind them.

"Why is it every time me?!" the red-head whined as she ran. (With a face like this T~T)

And the day went on and on with Ichigo and Kisshu trying to get away from the crowd. And when Ichigo thought this was worse, then she thought wrong. Because she didn't know what will happen at Café Mew Mew! Nyaa~

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

**At Café Mew Mew:**

"Where are Ichigo and Kish?!" an annoyed marine-blue haired girl shouted through the Café.

"Mint-san … I'm sure they are on their way." replied Lettuce, shyly.

Mint just gave the green mew a short glare, raised her nose in the air and walked over to her table where she was _'testing'_ tea. Lettuce sighed as she continued to mop the floor and after a while Ryou came up from the basement. He looked around, frowning and, after a moment, made an annoyed face.

"Where is SHE again?" he asked as he crossed his arms about his chest.

"I don't know Shirogane. Either she is on a date with a random boy or she took a break and is now sleeping." Mint replied as she sipped a bit of tea.

"She is probably on her way, Shirogane-san." the green head said and exactly, after her she said that, the Café door burst open.

Everyone was startled as the door was shut as fast as it was opened. Lettuce, Mint and Ryou frowned at the two bodies that leaned against the big wooden door.

"Anou … Ichigo-san? Kish-san? Why are you two panting so much?" Lettuce asked, confused.

"_(pant)_ It's just _(pant)_ because we were chased by _(pant)_ a crowd of girls who are in love _(pant)_" the cat-girl replied.

"Huh? A crowd of girls, who are in love? What has that to do with the two of you?" Mint asked as she stood in front of the still panting teenagers'.

"See … the girls think I'm cute so they chased us." Kisshu explained as he regained his breath.

"Hm … anyway … you two should get ready. The Café will open in any minutes!" the bird girl said in a _I'm-the-boss-so-do-what-I-say_ voice.

"Man … why does birdie have to be so annoying?" Kisshu said under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that Mr. alien-boy!" Mint said.

"I didn't try to hide it!" Kisshu answered with a low chuckle.

"Whatever." with that the marine-haired girl went back to sip her tea. _(-Sigh- like usual, birdie! ^o^)_

**After the Café had closed:**

"I'm so relieved that today wasn't too much to do …" the cat-girl said with a huge grin.

"Mhm … I can only say the same thing, Koneko-chan." Kisshu said after he put some plates on the counter.

"Do you think we can do something after we have finished?" he asked.

"Huh? What are you thinking about, Kisshu?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean … It's such a beautiful day and I thought we could do something … together … you know." Kisshu said, shrugging.

"Ehh … I will think about it." she smiled.

"Great … I think we sh-"

**~CRASH~**

"What was that?!" Kisshu asked as he looked at the cat mew.

"I don't know! Let's go see what it is!" she replied.

Kisshu nodded and went into the main part from the Café. _(A/N: They were in the kitchen!)_

When they were there all they could see were broken plates, everywhere cakes and pastries and two girls sitting in between the plates. One girl was Lettuce and the other girl had pink hair tied up in a high ponytail with a white ribbon. Her hair went down to her waist and she was wearing a white blouse with a pink collar and a pink skirt that almost reached her knees. It looked kind a like a school uniform. The pink haired girl was rubbing her head and her whole outfit was covered in cakes and pastries.

"Gomen'asai! I'm so sorry!" Lettuce said, shyly.

The mews' and the three aliens (_A/N: Of course in their human form!)_ ran over to where the two girls were sitting.

"Lettuce! Are you alright?" asked the cat-girl.

"Hai! I'm alright." Lettuce replied.

"Anou … excuse me, miss? Are you alright?" Kisshu went over to the girl and knelt beside her. He wanted to put a hand on her shoulder when …

_**"KIIIIYAAAA!"**_ The girl jumped at Kisshu, which caused him to fall backwards with the girl on top of him.

"What the _Hell_?!" he asked/shouted.

"Don't you dare to touch me ever again! Did you understand me, mister silly?!" the pink haired girl shouted, pointing a finger into Kisshu's face.

"I didn't even touch!" Kisshu pointed out.

"Really? Oh … then … **SORRY**!" she smiled as she hugged him tightly.

Kisshu made a big sweat drop as his co-workers looked at him, confused. Kisshu blinked and cleared his throat.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" he asked, politely.

"Hhmm … but you smell _sooooo goooood_ … like fresh grass and forest!" the girl replied, snuggling more into Kisshu's chest.

Pudding and Taruto tried their best not to burst out in laughers. Pai looked confused and muttered something like '_humans are weird'_ and such. Zakuro stood there, looking bored. Mint copied her idol. Lettuce smiled softly and Ichigo … well … her head was steaming from jealousness. _(A/N: Now when a cuter girl appears then she wants Kisshu? LOL!)_ Kisshu blushed slightly at the girls comment.

Ichigo cleared her throat.

"Hey! Who are you?" she said still red from anger.

"You don't know me, Onee-chan?" the mysterious girl looked up and made a confused face.

"Anou … should I know you?!" the cat-girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Didn't Auntie Sakura tell you, that I would come?"

"No ...? Oh … and can you please get off of **him**?" Ichigo pointed at Kisshu.

"Are you jealous, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu chuckled.

"NO! Of course not! " Ichigo shouted, blushing furiosly.

"Come on! You know exactly that **I** only love **YOU**!" Kisshu smirked.

"K-Kisshu!" the cat-girl stuttered before glaring at the aamber-eyed boy.

"Ichigo! How can you not remember me?!" the mysterious girl whined.

"How the Hell should I remember you?! I don't even know you!" Ichigo replied.

"Well, well. If this is so, then I have to make you remember!" The pink haired girl stood up, dusted herself off and went over to the cat-girl. The mysterious girl was as tall as Ichigo.

"So … Ichigo?" the girl began slowly.

"Hai?" the cat-girl asked, eyeing the girl.

"How do you not remember the Girl, who was your best friend?" the mysterious girl asked as she walked around the cat-girl.

"Best … friend?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Hai! The one, who covered you when you couldn't hold it back anymore!" the Girl nodded as she pointed to herself.

"Hold what back?" The others asked in unison as Ichigo blushed scarlet.

"Well, for beginners … Ichigo and I were only 5 when we were on a little tour. After a while she needed to pee and-"the mysterious girl began, turning to the others.

"NO! DON'T TELL THEM! I remember you! Okay? Please don't tell them!" the cat-girl whined as she hugged the mysterious Girl from behind, pleadingly.

"Okay, I won't tell them." the pink haired girl giggled.

Ichigo sighed in relief and the others sighed in disappointment, except for Kisshu, who only chuckled.

"What's so funny?" the pink haired girl asked, eyeing the amber-eyed boy.

"Keh … I only thought about what you said. It's very obvious what happened next!" Kisshu grinned.

"Well? What do you think happened?" the mysterious girl asked in a damanding voice.

"I think …" Kisshu leaned in and whispered the rest into the pink haired girls ear.

**! Punch !**

"NO ONE SPEAKS ABOUT ICHIGO LIKE THAT!" the girl shouted.

Kisshu rubbed his nose and looked at the girl while Pai grinned and the rest looked shocked.

"Okay … anyway I'm here because I wanted to visit my friend." the girl said as she calmed down.

"I will go and get some things and … Ichigo? Stay away from that **jerk**!" the girl said as she pointed at Kisshu.

"Why?" the cat-girl asked.

"Because if you stay with him I will tell your father and then your friend is **dead**."

"Why would you tell my father?!" the cat-girl asked, annoyed.

"Because … I live with you. So I'm now your sister. I need to go now. Ichigo, you Need to be home in the evening. We will see us tomorrow, guys. Ja ne!" the girl said as she walked towards the door.

"Matte! Pudding doesn't know Onee-chans name. Can Onee-chan tell Pudding her name, Na no da?" Pudding said as she stood in front of the mysterious Girl, who smiled and said.

"My name is Catty. If you don't mind, I need to do something important now. Matta ne, Pudding-chan!" the pink haired girl – Catty – said as she walked out of the Café.

"Catty? What a weird name …" Kisshu said after he stopped to rub his sore nose.

"And what a weird girl … and the worst thing is …" Ichigo said as she made a whining face.

"I NEED TO LIVE WITH THAT GIRL!"

"Well, Koneko-chan, see it from the good side! Now you have a sister!" Kisshu said, smiling.

Everyone laughed while Ichigo sobbed slightly.

**TBC:**

* * *

**Ichigo: **What the F*ck! Why do you have to make my life worse?!

**Kisshu: **This was ... unexpected?

**C4tty: **I told you I have a surprise °sticks tounge out at Ichigo°

**Ichigo: **°sobs°

**Kisshu: **Well ^^ I like Girls, who can pounch as hard as a baby!

**C4tty: **What did you just say? -raises eyebrow while crossing arms over her chest-

**Kisshu: **N-NOTHING!

**C4tty: **I will hope for you ... Okay! Who wants to give me a piece of his/her mind? Review please! ... I have an idea ...

**Ichigo: **Oh No ...

**C4tty: **Every Girl, who Reviews gets at the beginning from the next Chapter a kiss from Kisshu! And every boy, who Reviews gets a kiss from Ichigo!

**Ichigo: **I knew this was coming ...

**C4tty: **THAT'S ALL! So ... who loves Kisshu or Ichigo only needs to review! **PWEASE! I LIKE REVIEWS!**

**MATTA NE, MINNA!**


	6. Chapter 6: She knows!

_**Catty: **_Hey guys! °coughs° Geez!

_**Kisshu: **_Are you alright?

_**Catty: **_If you think that it's alright to be sick since 3 weeks then ... yes, I'm alright. °rolls eyes°

_**Kisshu: **_**O.O 3 WEEKS!?**

_**Ichigo: **_Bla Bla Bla ... I'm here too, guys!

_**Catty: **_Don't be jealous that Kisshu-sama is talking with me instead with you! °Gets a coughing fit°

_**Ichigo: **_Humpf!

_**Kisshu: **_I think I should just full fill the promise, neh?

_**Ichigo: **_Promise?

_**Catty: **_°Stops coughing° Damn! Shit Angina! Oh and true ... my readers gets kisses from their 'idols' ^_^ °coughs again°

_**Ichigo: **_N-N-NANI?!

_**Catty: **_Ichigo! Shut up and go out!

_**Ichigo: **_But I'm a 'idol' too!

_**Catty: **_°rolls eyes° Who wants to kiss an old hag?

_**Ichigo: **_SH-SHUT UP!

_**Catty: **_°Runs over to Ichigo, tied here against a tree and puts a cloth over her mouth° To be honest ... all reviewers only want Kisshu to kiss them.

_**Ichigo: **HMMM! HUMPFH!_

_**Catty: **_My dear reviewers ... please make a line!

°1; inuyasha vs black butler/2; Mew-Star-Mew/3; mewxcottonxcandy/4; Ichigo's Fan4Ever/5; Yua's Everlasting Love/6; Nikki-Hawkeye°

_**Kisshu: **_°goes to everyone, gives a sweet kiss on lips and smiles to everyone°

_**Girls: *-***_

_**Kisshu: **_°laughs, sweetly° Catty? Can you now start the Story?

_**Catty: **_Hai! Oh and I decided that I don't write too long Chapters anymore ... only when I'm in the mood.

_**Kisshu: **_**C4tty24 DOES NOT OWN TMM! IF SHE WOULD THEN IT WOULD HAVE ENDED HAPPILY!**

_**Catty: **_Right! °coughs° Owww, that hurts °clutches throat° ... **ON WITH THE** °coughs again° **STORY!**

* * *

_**My strange life**_

"Catty? What a weird name …" Kisshu said.

"And what a weird girl … and the worst thing is …" Ichigo said as she made a whining face.

"I NEED TO LIVE WITH THAT GIRL!"

"Well, Koneko-chan, see it from the good side! Now you have a sister!" Kisshu said, smiling.

Everyone laughed while Ichigo sobbed slightly.

**TBC:**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

**The same day:**

"Oh, come on, Koneko-chan! Why can't I visit you?" Kisshu whined.

"First; you heard Catty. She said that if she sees us together she will hurt you and second; I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY HOUSE!" Ichigo shouted.

"Why don't you want me in your house? We almost kissed and now you reject me again? GIRLS ARE STRANGE!" Kisshu whined again.

"Oh, come on! How did you survive a year without me? I mean, I'm now next to you and you almost die." She said.

"ICHIGO-SAN!"

"Huh?" the cat mew and the boy turned around to face a pink-haired girl.

"OH DAMN! WHAT DID I TOLD YOU, THAT SHE WILL FIND US!" Ichigo shouted at the black-haired boy.

"Calm down, kitten!" he said, smirking.

"Ichigo! I came to tell you that your parents went on a love cruise and we should take care of the house." Catty said, smiling.

"Anou … aren't you angry?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Why should I be angry?" Catty asked, frowning.

"Because you said, that if you see me with Kisshu again, you will hurt him." The cat mew said.

"Oh! I was only joking, you dummy!" Catty smiled as she patted Ichigo on the head.

"Well, we need to go now! Come on, Ichigo!" The pink-haired girl said.

"Hai! Ja ne, Kisshu!" with that the cat mew ran off, leaving Catty and Kisshu behind. Catty sighed and turned to the black haired boy.

"Well, Kisshu?" Catty spoke up.

"Huh?" Kisshu said, blinking

"Why don't you show yourself?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-Nani?" Kisshu stuttered, shocked.

"Urgh!" Catty rolled her eyes and jumped at the black haired Boy, causing him to fall to the ground with Catty, once again, on top of him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kisshu shouted, as he blushed slightly.

"I want to know the truth!" With that the pink haired girl turned the poor boy around and took off his plaster.

"NANI?! WE ARE IN PUBLIC!" the alien boy shouted.

Catty dragged him behind a tree, just in time for him to change into his alien form.

"HA! I KNEW IT! YATTA!" she fist-pounced the air while she grinned like mad.

"How did you know it?" Kisshu asked, confused.

"Do you think I don't watch the news?" she leaned into his face, with one eye closed, as she grinned at him.

Kisshu sweat dropped, snapped the plaster out from Catty's hand and put it back on his neck.

"Never do that ever again!" He clenched his teethes.

"Well, anyway, I need to go now, alien-boy. Ja ne!" with that the pink- head walked away.

"America is really a strange state …" he muttered under his breath as he walked back to the Café.

**In the evening at Ichigo's house:**

"Hey, I-chi-go!" Catty said in a sing-song voice as she sat down on the Couch, next to the red-head.

"Yes, Catty?" Ichigo asked as she looked up from the Magazine she was reading.

"Can I ask you something?" Catty asked as she rocked back and forth on the Couch.

"Go on." Ichigo said.

"Do you like that weirdo?" Catty asked, curiously.

"Weirdo? What do you mean by that, Catty?" Ichigo frowned.

"I mean this black haired boy! Does he have any … secrets?" Catty said, looking with her eyes around.

"Ehehehe … no! Of course not! He is a normal boy with a normal life and normal friends … Hehehe …" Ichigo said, laughing nervously.

Catty raised an eyebrow and then sighed.

"Come on! You like him, don't you?" Catty said, nudging Ichigo in the side.

"I-I-I … I don't like him! He is a perverted, stalking boy with cute eyes, soft hair and sweet lips …" Ichigo trailed off after she realized what she was saying.

Catty raised her eyebrow again and looked into the cat mews eyes.

"Well ... sure that he is normal … Mew Ichigo?"

The cat mew gasped by the name and looked down.

"Ichigo-san … You love him, am I right?" the pink-haired girl smirked.

"M-Maybe …"

"Come on, Ichigo … why don't you tell him? I have to say he is really cute even as an alien …Upps!" Catty clapped a Hand over her mouth.

"You know?" Ichigo looked up, blinking at the pink-head.

"Yes … to be honest … when you left me and Kisshu alone, I somehow took off his plaster … hehe" Catty laughed nervously as she rubbed her neck.

"Catty! There were people!" Ichigo gasped.

"Calm down! I dragged him behind a tree before anyone could see us." Catty said, calmly.

"Oh …" Ichigo mumbled.

"Now, please, tell me what you think about him." Catty gave the cat mew a soft smile.

"Well … I think he is cute and … to be honest … I can't say what I think about him … there is still Aoyama-kun and h-" Ichigo said, slowly.

"Matte! Did you say Aoyama-kun?" Catty said, eyeing the red-head.

"Hai." Ichigo nodded.

"He is cheating on you, Ichigo!" Catty said a Little unsure.

"Wha- … NO! He would never do that to me, would he?" Ichigo said with sad eyes.

"Was he coincidentally in America?" Catty asked.

"Hai! 3 months ago! When we had our holidays!" Ichigo nodded.

"Well, I have a friend in America and one day when I walked with her to school she told me that she has a boyfriend. She even said that they can't see each other too much because her boyfriend lives in Japan and the funniest thing now … she said his name is Aoyama Masaya?" Catty said, remembering as her friend blabbered things about a smart and handsome Boy.

"N-No … Why would he cheat on me?" the cat mew whined.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo …" Catty put the cat girl in a tight hug and Ichigo sobbed into the other girls shoulder.

"You love that Alien, don't you?" the pink-head asked.

"I think so, Catty …" the cat mew smiled, sadly.

"Ichigo?"

"Hai?"

"Can I try something?" Catty asked, pulling back a Little.

"Huh? … O-Of course." Ichigo blinked.

Catty smiled evilly, leaned in and pecked the cat Girl, as fast as she could, on the lips.

POOF!

Catty looked startled for the first seconds but then she looked down to the ground. There was sitting a confused Neko Ichigo, looking up with her bright pink eyes.

It was silent for a minute then Ichigo came back into reality and looked at her paws.

"NYYYYAAAAAA!~" Neko Ichigo cried.

"YATTA! I did it!" Catty cheered.

"Nyaa?~" Neko ichigo blinked up at her 'sister'.

"I knew that you can turn into a cat! HA HA!" the pink haired girl smiled down at the little cat.

"Nyya Nyu Nyaa Nyoo …" the little cat whined.

"Sorry, Ichigo! But I think I will let you stay like this! You look really cute!" Catty giggled.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Huh? Who can it be?" Catty asked herself as she walked over to the door.

She opened the door to reveal a black haired boy with brown eyes.

"Konbanwa. Is Ichigo here?" Masaya asked, bowing politely.

"Konbanwa! I'm afraid, but Ichigo-san is not here …" Catty said, forcing a smile at the Boy. She mentally threw up at his face.

"Oh! It's okay, I only needed to speak with her. Can you tell her that I will speak with her tomorrow?" Masaya asked, smilin flirterously at the pink-head.

"Hai!" Catty smiled, cheerfully. Mentally, she jumped of a cliff as Masaya smiled at her.

"Matta ne!" Masaya winked as he went towards the gate.

"Matta ne!" the pink haired girl shouted after him. As he was out of side she stuck her tounge out in a disgusting manner.

As she closed the door, she let out sigh, walked back into the living room and looked around.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, where are you? Ichigo!" she said. She looked around and saw that the window was open. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh no … Ichigo!" she ran towards the window and looked outside.

"ICHIGO-SAN!" she cried out.

~o~

Neko Ichigo climbed out the window and is now wandering in Tokyo … again!

_'Nyaa … I need to find someone I can kiss without anyone realizing that I'm a human … Nyaa.'_ she was lowering her head, hoping to find someone she can kiss.

"Huh? Aww … you are a cute thing!" Ichigo felt someone grabbing her up from the ground and when she looked into the persons eyes, she gasped.

Pink eyes met Amber eyes!

**TBC:**

* * *

**Catty: **°sniffs°

**Kisshu: **What is it, Catty?

**Catty: **I read a story and I swear you at the 11th Chapter from the Story I ... I CRIED! °cries again°

**Kisshu: **What's so sad about the Story?

**Catty: **I DON'T KNOW! I SAID, THAT I HAVE A WEAK HEART! TO BE HONEST, KISSHU, YOU ALMOST DIED IN THE STORY!

**Kisshu: **Neh, Catty-chan, I'm alive! ;D

**Ichigo: **Well, Well, Well ... Catty you're like a baby!

**Catty: **Thank you!

**Ichigo: **Huh?

**Catty: **Babies are cuter than you, Old Hag! HA HA HA

**Ichigo: **°calls Masaya°

**Masaya: **What's the problem, my princess?

**Ichigo: **Please, kill Catty!

**Masaya: **Like you wish. °walks over to Catty°

**Catty: O.O**

**Kisshu: **Hey! Leave her alone! °summons one of his Dragon Swords°

**Masaya: **°lunges at Catty°

**Catty: **°Laughs evilly and takes out flamethrower° WUAAHAHAHAHHAHAH!

**Masaya/Ichigo: EEPP! O.O**

**Catty: **OH, YOU TWO GO TO HELL! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

**Kisshu: **°whispers to Ichigo and Masaya° Too much sugar!

**Masaya/Ichigo: **°runs for their life°

**Catty: **OI! MATTE! I ONLY WANT TO PLAAAYYY! °says in a sing-song voice°

**Kisshu: **Well … °looks at audience° Review like ever and Catty said that she only will update when she gets 25 Reviews … Please, be kind and say your thoughts.

**Catty: **I never thought I will get so much reviews, NA NO DA! °continues to run after Ichigo and Masaya°

**Matta ne, Minna!**


	7. Chapter 7: Nyaa!

_**Catty: Yippi-yay-yey! I'm back with the next Chapter! I'm so sorry for the last Chapter I think I somehow ruined it but I had a pretty bad headache and couldn't think straight so the last Chapter came out a little ... snooky? Well ... AMYWAY! ^_^**_

_**Kisshu: Hey! You aren't sick anymore!**_

_**Catty: Of course I'm still sick, dummy. But now I only have a sore troat because of so much coughing!**_

_**Kisshu: But it's better, or?**_

_**Catty: Yep! Where is miss I-love-Aoyama-kun-and-I-will-do-anything-for-his-safty?**_

_**Ichigo: I'm here you weirdo.**_

_**Catty: Oh, I love you, too, Ichigo! ^_^**_

_**Kisshu: Awww ... sister love!**_

_**Masaya: Ewww ... sure not! If Catty is Ichigo's sister then I would rather die than to stay with that psycho!**_

_**Catty/Ichigo/Kisshu: ...**_

_**Ichigo: A-Aoyama-kun? ...**_

_**Kisshu: Oh ... Heck ... He shouldn't have say that ...**_

_**Catty: Masaya?**_

_**Masaya: °gulp° Y-Yes?**_

_**Catty: Can you come here? °look hopefully°**_

_**Masaya: °walks over°**_

_**Catty: °hug life out of him°**_

_**Kisshu: CATTY! DID YOU TAKE A BRAIN DAMAGE AFTER THE SICKNESS!?**_

_**Catty: NO! Of course not! But maybe if I hug him to death then he will let me alone!**_

_**Kisshu: Ahhh ... C4ttY24 DOES NOT OWN TMM! IF SHE DID-**_

_**Catty: If I did then, like I mentioned once, I would appear at the final battle, take out my Kriss Super V and kill Deep Blue without caring for Masabaka and then I would smile and threat Ichigo to love Kisshu ... LIVE IN PEACE! °giggles°**_

_**Kisshu/Ichigo: ... ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**My strange life**_

Neko Ichigo was climbing out the window and is now wandering in Tokyo … again!

_'Nyaa … I need to find someone I can kiss without anyone realizing that I'm a human … Nyaa. ~'_ she was lowering her head, hoping to find someone she can kiss and to transform back into human.

"Huh? Aww … you are a cute thing!" Ichigo felt someone grabbing her up from the ground and when she looked into the persons eyes she gasped.

Pink eyes meet Amber eyes!

**TBC:**

_**Chapter 7:**_

**With Catty:**

"Oh no. Oh no! OH NO! What should I do now!? Catty spoke to herself as she was going up and down in the living room.… AHH I will go talk to the other girls … They have to be Ichigo's mew friends, or? … Well, no time to waste!" she ran out the door, locked it and headed for the Café in light speed.

**With Neko Ichigo:**

Ichigo gasped as she saw the two golden orbs looking at her. _'Oh no! What am I supposed to do now?! Nyaa! ~'_ the cat thought.

"You are a cute kitten … why are you walking around so late? Hmm … I know! I will take you with me and tomorrow I will just ask Akasaka-san more about cats …" Kisshu said as he looked at the cute kitten in his hands.

"You look as pretty like my Koneko-chan … I'm sure she will be happy if I will show you to her but for now I will take you with me." He smiled, as he stroked the little cat behind the ear. Ichigo immediately began to purr.

_'This … feels … so good. Nyaaa …'_ Ichigo let a little meow escape her lips and snuggled up into Kisshu's chest, as he put her in his arms.

"Sounds like a 'yes' to come with me, neh?" he chuckled as Ichigo gave him, again, a little meow.

"Well, hold on, kitty. Now it will be a little fuzzy." He informed before he teleported away.

**Back with Catty:**

The pink haired girl burst through the Café doors to be surprised that everyone was still there except for the three aliens.

"Mew Mews!" she shouted.

The girl gasped and Ryou and Keiichiro entered the room at the name.

"From where did you-"Ryou started only to be interrupted by Catty.

"That's not important now!" she snapped.

"Catty-san … what's so important?" Lettuce asked, worry written in her face.

"Wait?! You know her and didn't tell us anything?! What if she tell someone about our secret?!" Ryou shouted to the mews.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! First; we only knew her since a few hours and second; we didn't even knew that she know our secret!" Mint snapped.

"Guys!" Catty shouted. "There is something more important than this secret!" she explained.

"Well, first of all let us introduce ourselves … I'm Keiichiro Akasaka and this is Ryou Shirogane. I suppose you already know the girls?" Keiichiro said calmly with a kind smile on his face. Catty nodded in agreement.

"Nice to meet you, Akasaka-san, Ryou. I'm Catty Yoshida. I used to live in America but I moved here to Tokyo. Well … now back to the important thing. ICHIGO IS A CAT!" Catty shot her arms in the air at the last sentence.

"Well … yes she can turn into a cat, we know. Now the questions … Who turned her into a cat? Why did this 'who' turned her into a cat? Why do you over-react that much? And where is Ichigo?" Ryou said calmly.

Catty took a deep breath and then started to answer.

"Well … I turned her into a cat, because I wanted to see if it is truth that she can turn into a cat. And I over-react because she climbed out the window and is now anywhere in Tokyo … Aheheh" Catty rubbed the back of her head and smiled nervously.

"NANI?! What the hell?! How do you know so much about the mews?!" Ryou shouted.

"That doesn't matter now!" the pink haired girl snapped back. "And I will tell you when Ichigo is back and safe so I don't have to say it a second time, kapisch?"

"Fine … Girls! Go into groups and search after Neko Ichigo! Keiichiro and I will look by the computers. The groups are Lettuce, Pudding and Catty. And Mint and Zakuro! Any questions? … No? Then Go! Tokyo Mew Mew!" Ryou said. The girls nodded and ran out the Café.

Ryou and Keiichiro went into the basement and started to search after Neko Ichigo.

**Back to Neko Ichigo:**

Ichigo clung onto Kisshu's shirt as soon as the air around them began to ripple. Her mind began to feel fuzzy and to spin. She let out a little cat-sigh as the weird feeling stopped.

"Well, kitty. Here we are." Kisshu said as he walked towards a door.

Ichigo looked around and saw a ship-like house flying in middle of a greenish dimension. Kisshu entered the ship-like thing and Ichigo's eyes widened. The floor was covered in a huge red carpet and on the walls were historical paintings. Kisshu walked down the big hallway and into a sky-blue painted room. The furniture's were white and the floor was carpeted in a grass-green colour.

"Oi, Pai! Taruto! I'm back!" Kisshu shouted through the room.

A few moments after, Taruto and Pai teleported in. Taruto looked surprized by the little cat and Pai let out a sigh as he shook his head.

"Kisshu. You can't just take a cat with you. What if someone search after … _her_?" Pai said and frowned at the last word.

"Don't worry, Pai! I will take _her_ with me tomorrow and then Ryou will find her owner. But if not, I will take care of her." Kisshu said in a proud voice.

Pai only let out a sigh again as he walked towards the black haired (he didn't take his plaster off!) boy. Taruto followed closely behind. When they reached the black haired teen, Pai looked at the little kitten in his arms and frowned like he was thinking. Taruto only looked curious at the little cat and after a minute a big smile spread over his face and he carefully took the cat out of Kisshu's arms.

Ichigo struggled first but stopped when she heard the brown haired alien laugh. She looked up and was startled by the cuteness of his face.

'_Wow! Taruto really is cute! Nyaa! ~'_ she thought. Ichigo snuggled up to the little alien and Taruto laughed even more. Kisshu smiled and looked at the little alien like a big brother, what he is anyway. Pai on the other side was still frowning and after a time relation hit him.

"Kisshu? Did you spoke to the cat about … us?" he asked curious.

"Huh? No. I only said that I will take her here and tomorrow to the Café, that's all. Why?" Kisshu asked confused.

"Just don't blabber out some information's about us, that's all. Taruto, it's time for bed. So give the cat to Kisshu and prepare yourself." Pai said as he turned to the little alien.

"Awww … but Paaaiii! The cat is soooo cute! I don't want to go to sleep already!" Taruto whined as he hugged Ichigo like a plushie.

"Taruto! You kill Neko!" Kisshu shouted.

Taruto looked at the kitten in his arms and put her on the ground.

"Sorry, Neko! Sleep well!" Taruto said as he turned to go towards his room.

Ichigo looked disappointed. She wanted to be stroked and Taruto's hands were so calm till he hugged almost the life out of her. But still she was disappointed. She looked up to see the older two aliens chatting. She couldn't understand them.

'_Probably they are speaking in their home language. Nyaa. ~'_ she thought.

She saw that Kisshu didn't take the conversation serious and Pai let out a long sigh. Ichigo slowly walked over to Pai's leg and snuggled against him. Pai was startled and looked down as he felt something against his leg. He only let out a sigh and bent down to the little cat.

Ichigo was curious what he wanted and looked up into Pai's eyes. Pai looked into Ichigo's eyes and shook his head after a few seconds. As Pai shook his head his pigtail on the side of his face moved too and Ichigo's eyes grew wide.

Kisshu was confused by the reaction from his little Neko but relaxed when he remembered hat cats like things that are moving.

Ichigo raised her paw and slowly poked Pai's pigtail. Pai, who didn't liked the look the little cat gave him, stood up but before he could Ichigo jumped and clung onto his pigtail.

Pai grimaced and tried to pull her off but failed. Kisshu burst out into laughers and fell to the ground still laughing.

"Oi, Pai! Hahaha … You need to see your face … hahahaha!" Kisshu said pointing up to Pai's face.

Pai let out a growl and Ichigo immediately let go from his pigtail. She meowed as apologize and Pai only nodded and walked into the big hallway.

"Well done, Neko! But now we should prepare ourselves for sleep. Come on!" Kisshu said as he whipped a few tears away.

Kisshu walked down the hallway, followed by his little Neko. He stopped in front of a green door and opened it. The two walked in and Ichigo gasped at the sight of the room.

The walls were a royal green and the floor was fashioned to look like real grass. Ichigo was startled as she realized it was really real grass. The furniture's were made from a light wood except for the sofa. The sofa was a dark green colour and looked really soft. The bed was emerald green and king-sized. The pillows were a little lighter and the blanket was darker then the pillows.

"So little Neko. How about, a bath?" Kisshu said.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide and she panicked in her head.

'_NYYAAA! I'm going to bath with Kisshu?! He surly will be naked! Nyyaaaa! ~'_ she panicked even more as she felt to hands pull her up from the ground.

"Nyaaaaaa! ~" she whined.

"Don't worry, Neko! I know cats don't like water. But I will make it as comfortable for you as I can, okay?" Kisshu said. He walked towards door and opened it slowly …

"Nyyyaaaaa! ~"

**TBC:**

* * *

_**Catty: Hehehehe ... Ichigo is doomed! Hehehehe ... ROFL!**_

_**Kisshu: OMG! WHY DO I DON'T KNOW THAT NEKO IS ICHIGO! °whine°**_

_**Ichigo: Oh, Please! Catty! Don't do that to me!**_

_**Masaya: I will not allow it!**_

_**Catty: Oh, Come on! How can YOU stop Me the author?!**_

_**Masaya: ...**_

_**Catty: See? Now I stopped there because I want YOU, my dear readers, to tell me how I should continue. I know how I would continue but I want some suggestions from you, guys.  
**_

_**Kisshu: So ... to say it easier ... Review?**_

_**Catty: Review with suggestions, yeah! Oh and thanks for 25 Reviews! That is pretty much, I mean, for me!  
**_

_**Kisshu: Do say a number again till you update?**_

_**Catty: hmm ... I didn't thought about it but thanks Kisshu now I will do it!**_

_**Kisshu: Geez ...**_

_**Catty: How about ... 30 Reviews? Yeah! If I update earlier then better for Kisshu!**_

_**Kisshu: REVIEW, PLEASE!**_

**MATTA NE, MINNA!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Bath!

_**Catty: YOU ARE MY COOKIE! YUM YUM YUM! YOU ARE MY COOKIE! YUM YUM YUM!**_

_**Kisshu: What are you doing?**_

_**Catty: I sing my COOKIE-song. Problam with that!?**_

_**Kisshu: No ... I like it ^.^**_

_**Ichigo: I hate it ...**_

_**Catty: ...**_

_**Kisshu: Oh not again ... -_-**_

_**Catty: Masaya!**_

_**Ichigo/Kisshu: O.O**_

_**Masaya: Yes?**_

_**Catty: I realized that my little 'scites' need some thrill so you are in ...**_

_**Masaya: °dance around from joy°**_

_**Ichigo: O.o**_

_**Catty: Yes, Ichigo. That's the boy you 'love'!**_

_**Kisshu: °point at stupid tree-huger and laugh life out°**_

_**Catty: °take magic-pen and draw something on sketchpad°**_

_**Ichigo: What are you doing?**_

_**Catty: You will see ... °finish drawing and snapp fingers°**_

_**Masaya: °go and hug a random tree° I love you, tree! More then that stupid hag! °points at Ichigo°**_

_**Ichigo: Catty! What did you do?!**_

_**Catty: °shows sketshpad and reveal a picture of masaya hugging a tree°**_

_**Ichigo: ...**_

_**Kisshu: °stops laughing° C4ttY24 DOES NOT OWN TMM! IF SHE DID THEN ...**_

_**Catty: ...**_

_**Kisshu: O-kay ... On with the story!**_

* * *

_**My strange life**_

'_NYYAAA! I'm going to bath with Kisshu?! He surly will be naked! Nyyaaaa! ~'_ she panicked even more as she felt to hands pull her up from the ground.

"Nyaaaaaa! ~" she whined.

"Don't worry, Neko! I know cats don't like water. But I will make it as comfortable for you as I can, okay?" Kisshu said. He walked towards door and opened it slowly …

"Nyyyaaaaa! ~"

**TBC:**

_**Chapter 8:**_

**At Café Mew Mew:**

"We couldn't find her anywhere!" Mint shouted.

"She will be alright! So … calm down, Mint!" Ryou said, calmly.

"But …" the blue mew started.

"She is the leader of the Mew Mews, Mint! She can handle it till we find her! Probably she is on her way here!" Ryou explained.

Everyone let out a sigh and then said a 'Fine' in unison. Ryou and Keiichiro went back to search by their computers after Neko Ichigo and the girls were dismissed and were now heading home.

"I really hope she will handle it …" Ryou whispered to himself. "Ichigo … stay safe you baka …"

**With Neko Ichigo:**

"Nyyyaaaaa! ~" the little cat started to struggle against the alien boy's grip.

"Hey! Stop it, Neko!" Kisshu said as she started to struggle even harder.

Ichigo stopped for a while and panic grows in her heart as Kisshu opened the bathroom door. He stepped inside and Ichigo's eyes went wide again. The floor of the bathroom was made of amber stones and the walls had emerald green tiles. The bath tub was king size and, too, made from amber stones.

"Well. Wait here I'm going to get my things. Till then the bath will be prepared. Don't panic, okay, Neko?" Kisshu said as he softly put Neko Ichigo on the ground.

Ichigo looked into his eyes and nodded slowly. She was still afraid of the fact that he will be naked but the look of his eyes distracted her from that thought.

"Good." He laughed and went back into his bedroom. Ichigo walked around in the big bathroom and looked with amazement about its beauty.

'_I didn't know Kisshu has so big things. Nyaa! ~'_ she thought.

"Alright, Neko. Time to get you clean!"

Ichigo turned around and panicked slowly again as Kisshu walked towards her. He carefully picked her up and went over to the big tub. He put one hand in the water, took it out after a while and then put the cat on the edge of the tub.

"The water is perfect! You will like it! Just wait till I took off my clothes!" Kisshu said as he turned around and walked to a little cupboard in the room.

Ichigo's mouth dropped open as he said the last words and she quickly shut her eyes as a little blush creep to her cheeks. After a while she felt someone grab her but she held her eyes closed. A few seconds after she felt something wet on her paws and flashed her eyes open to see that she was held over the water. She looked up to see Kisshu holding her and her eyes travelled to his chest. His chest was toned and very handsome. A blush crept his way to her cheeks as she slowly travelled his body down with her eyes.

She sighed in relief and disappointment as she saw green swim-short. She sighed again and this time Kisshu realized it.

"What is it, Neko?" he asked as he slowly put the cat in the water and Ichigo smiled softly at the relaxing warmth of the water.

"Well … I think … I can clean you later …" Kisshu sighed as he leaned back against the tub and slowly closed his eyes.

Ichigo looked with curiosity as he slowly fell asleep.

'_He looks so stressed … Is he alright? Nyaa? ~'_ she slowly climbed on top of him and stopped on his chest. She looked down into at his closed eyes and realized that his hair was green again and it hung loose. His usual pigtails now flew loose in the relaxing water and Ichigo couldn't help but smile at his peaceful face.

He breathed slowly in and out and Ichigo rose up and down with chest. After a while she grew tired and lay down on his chest to take a little nap.

'_He wouldn't eat me when he wakes up so … Nyaa …'_ with that thought she closed her eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself on a table of the Café.

'_Nyaa? Where am I? Where is Kishy?' _Her eyes grew wide at the last word. _'What the hell did I say!? Did I call him Kishy?! Nyyaaaa!' _she slowly raised to her feet, looked around and sure enough she was at the Café.

"Ohayo! Sleep well?"

Ichigo heard a voice behind her and quickly turned around to look up at Pai.

"Well, Ichigo … Are you thinking about turning back into a human?" Pai asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"Nyuu …" was all Ichigo could bring out.

"Kisshu took you here and told me I should look after you. I asked Ryou some questions and sure enough he said that you are Ichigo. Kisshu wasn't around when he said that so your little secret is still safe." He explained as the corner of his mouth lifted up, slowly.

Ichigo raised her paw and mentioned to him to come closer. Pai lifted his eyebrow and carefully asked.

"You aren't going to claw my pigtail again, are you?"

Ichigo shook her head _'no' _and mentioned him again to come closer. Pai bowed down to her level and Ichigo let out a small sigh as she pecked him on the lips. Pai remained calm as a pink light covered the little cat. After a few seconds, Ichigo sat on the table, head lowered, she murmured a _'sorry'_.

Pai nodded to himself and went back towards the lab and let a sleepy Ichigo behind.

"Yesterday was weird … I ask myself why I was so disappointed when I saw Kisshu in …" a blush crept to her cheeks and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, good that today is Saturday … it's a miracle that Kisshu didn't recognised me … he can be such a _dummy_!" she giggled to herself.

**TBC:**

* * *

**Kisshu: Awww ... why did I have shorts on? °whines°**

**Ichigo: KISSHU! °blush° Catty! Tell him the reason!**

**Catty: °roll eyes° ... because, Kisshu, this is Rated T ...**

**Kisshu: Are you in a bad mood?**

**Catty: ... Lets see ... My brother, mum, dad are fully sick ... I'm still in recover-process ... I need to do all the housework ... I need to cook but without any meat because my dad is on diat or how to say it in english this thingy before Eastern where you can't eat meat because Jesus was in the ähh desert and on ... and on ... -_-**

**Ichigo: Pretty depressiv °Roll eyes°**

**Catty: ... Shut it, Ichigo ...**

**Kisshu: Well ... you scary me, Catty ... Anyway ... REVIEW PLEASE! Catty said that she really tried her best to write this chapter ... first she had other plans °blush and looks around nervous°**

**Ichigo: °gulp° W-What plans ... ?**

**Catty: °sigh° ... nothing ... the chapter is done so the idea is gone ...**

**Kisshu: Okay! I should give everyone a kiss who reviewed the story! °Gives kisses to all readers and reviewers°**

**Ichigo: Catty? Can you make Masaya stop hugging that damn tree?**

**Catty: ... why should I? °say in monotone voice°**

**Ichigo: Because ...**

**Catty: °cross arms over chest and say in a do-it-or-you-dont-get-it voice° ... I only make him stop when you reveal your love for Kisshu ...**

**Ichigo: HOLY CARP!**

**Kisshu: Hmmmm ... I'm waiting, pretty Kitty. °chuckles°**

**Ichigo: ...**

**Kisshu: °sighs° I'm coming to you later ... SO REVIEW AND SAY WHAT YOU THINK! SAY YOUR IDEAS WHAT YOU THINK THE STORY NEED! SAY YOUR IDEAS WHAT COULD HAPPEN NEXT!**

**Catty: °sigh° Matta ne, Minna! °Smiles and winks to everyone°**


	9. Chapter 9: What is going on!

**Catty: Okay! Next Chapie here with me!**

**Kisshu: Heh, why didn't you Update yesterday?**

**Catty: Hm ... like I said I have stress because I do everything in the house my family is still sick and yesterday was the birthday from my brother but all I could do was watching them cough and lie in their bed ... funny birthday, neh?**

**Kisshu: Very strange ... as strange as the Chapter!**

**Catty: You're right! This Chapter is strange! I don't give hints what is going on with Kisshu! If you know tell me in your reviews!**

**Ichigo: In this chapter it looks like Kisshu is my boyfriend! EWWWWWW ...**

**Catty: WHY THE HELL DO YOU SPOIL and ... that never appears in this chapter ... do you have brain damdage?**

**Ichigo/Kisshu: ...**

**Catty: You two are hiding something from me O.-**

**Ichigo/Kisshu: C4ttY24 DOES NOT OWN TMM! IF SHE DID NO ONE UNDER16 COULD HAVE WATCHED IT!  
**

**Catty: -.-* I really think you to want each other too much ...**

**Ichigo/Kisshu: °blush° M-Maybe ...**

**Catty: Yep! You two can keep your sex-dreams in your mind I DON'T WRITE A HENATI! KAPISCH?! Even if you two give me a cookie! °cross arms°**

**Ichigo: °gives cookie°**

**Catty: ohaa O.O you really want me to write a Hen ... I hate this word -.- ATTANTION! ATTANTION! ICVHIGO WANTS TO MAKE LOVE WITH KISSHU! EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY! °hides under table°**

**Ichigo/Kisshu ° sweatdrop°**

**Catty: Let we be the two alone and go ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**My strange life**_

"Yesterday was weird … I ask myself why I was so disappointed when I saw Kisshu in …" a blush crept to her cheeks and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, good that today is Saturday … it's a miracle that Kisshu didn't recognised me … he can be such a _dummy_!" she giggled to herself.

**TBC:**

_**Chapter 9:**_

**Same day at the Café:**

"So you want us to believe that you found out about the Mew Project over the news?" Mint asked the pink haired girl.

"Urgh … you slowly but surely drive me insane …" muttered Catty as she rubbed her temples.

"We only want to know how you found out about us!" Ichigo said, getting more inpatient.

"Okay, okay … I will tell the truth … sit back and listen …" Catty started as she walked over to the computer desk. She sat down on the desk, let out a long sigh and looked like she was thinking.

"Well? We are still waiting." Ryou informed. The mews, Ryou and Keiichiro slowly went over to sit down in their own chairs and looked at the pink haired girl, curious.

"To get it over me … I'm a computer freak and once I saw in the news that here, in Japan, are strange creatures. Three aliens who want to take over the world and five animal-girls, which protect the world. I got curious and I sneaked into the work room of my father. You need to know that he works at the army so he had access to the whole worlds communicate net. I hacked the satellite that is over Japan and started to spy on every fight from you guys. Then I realized that the pink girl was the leader and I kept on spying a time on her." Catty explained.

"I really don't know what's so funny about spying me …" murmured Ichigo under her breath. Catty cleared her throat and ignored the cat-girls comment.

"Well … while I was spying on the leader of the Mews I realized that they have a human form. Every time I saw Ichigo in her human form I knew that she was familiar so I hacked into the computer of the Tokyo police station and looked after 'Momomiya Ichigo'. I then asked my mum if she knows something and then she explained to me that we were friends. Once while I was spying on you again I saw that you transformed into a cat. I found that so interesting that I didn't took my eyes off the monitor. That means I was spying on you to gather information. To my disappointment I only got information's about the aliens during your fights so I mostly know everything about the mews." Catty finished with a sigh.

"That means you hacked into the worlds net and looked after information's that you don't have to know? You could end up in jail if someone finds out." Ryou explained while the others looked at the pink haired girl with respect.

"To be honest again … I told my dad and he allowed me to spy on you. He said that if I keep on doing things like that I will soon be his official 'nerd'." Catty said in a bored tone. The others, included Ryou now, looked at her in respect and awe and Catty started to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh my gosh! Stop looking at me! It's freakin' me out!" Catty shouted as he shot her hands in the air.

"Sorry …" Everyone apologized.

"We only were so amazed that you succeeded to hack the police departments' computers …" Ichigo said.

"Why is that?" Catty asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Ryou tried to hack the computers but failed every time." Mint said calmly.

"Well, at least I did something!" Ryou shouted.

"Don't start arguing with me, Ryou!" Mint snapped back.

Ryou and Mint started to argue in a loud tone. The others sweat dropped and Catty rubbed her temples.

"I really should think about it twice before I decide to work here …" Catty muttered under her breathes.

"Minna?"

"Huh?"

Everyone looked up, from their spot, towards the door, where Pai was standing, looking a bit worried.

"Pai. Why are you here?" Keiichiro asked politely.

"I came to say that Kisshu will be off from work for a while, the same as from school. I only wanted to know if that's a problem." Pai said looking towards Ryou.

"It's alright but … what does he have?" Ryou asked, frowning.

"When he comes back and wants to speak about it he will tell you." Pai said in his monotone voice as he turned around and made his way out of the lab.

"Hmm … strange …" Catty said as she put her index finger and thumb to her chin.

"Strange? What are you talking about, Catty?" Ichigo asked as she turned to the girl.

"Well, you told us that he had a bath with you so-"Catty started but was cut off.

"You had a bath with Kisshu?!" Ryou shouted.

"Hey! I was a cat and he didn't knew I was I so don't panic! He didn't do anything pervert! He even had shorts on!" Ichigo snapped back, flustered.

Ryou crossed his arms and mumbled to himself as he walked out the room.

"Like I said … he was bathing with you … how was he like?" Catty asked, in a Sherlock voice. Ichigo blushed and closed her eyes to think about that evening.

"Well … he looked stressed and … yes. He looked stressed but nothing else. He hasn't got a cold or was strange … he looked only stressed." Ichigo said as she looked to the ground in confusion.

"Hm … either he got a cold during the night or he has a secret personality who no one's know about it!" Catty said, snapping her fingers.

"A secret personality?" The girls asked in unison.

"Mhm … Look from this point … he can't get a cold because he had one or?" Everyone nodded. "Well, so it only can be the fact that he has work to do. Work like everyone has, what I doubt, or work from someone other. It can be that he has an alien job or something and it stress him." Catty pointed out.

"It may be truth …" Zakuro said.

"Pudding knows! Pudding will just call Taru-Taru and then we can ask him, na no da!" Pudding said, excited.

"Can you call him, Pudding-chan?" Lettuce asked, shyly.

Pudding nodded and took out a little device. She poked it and a screen popped out. After a few rings Taruto appeared on the screen. He looked really exhausted.

"Hey, Pudding." He said tiredly.

"Hi, Taru-Taru. Are you feeling okay?" Pudding asked worriedly.

"Hai! I'm only … um well … I didn't get enough sleep last night. That's all!" he said, laughing nervously.

"Oh … can Taru-Taru come to-"Pudding started.

**_(Voices in the background)_**

**CRASH!**

"Ooooiiii, Kisshu! Why can't you look where you are going!?"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you, oh big genius!"

"Stop that, Kisshu! I know exactly what you are but that doesn't mean you can speak with me like that! I'm older than you!"

"Just shut it, Pai! Who said I want this all to do?! Father commanded me to do that! And of course he said that I'm higher than you but please stop saying me who I am!"

**SLAM!**

"Kisshu! Open this damn door! Did you hear me! Oi! Kisshu!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Urgh!"

**_(Normal chat)_**

"Is … Is everything … alright?" Mint asked, confused.

Taruto closed his eyes and rubbed his temples while the girls sweat dropped at the words which could be heard in the background.

"I really am going to freak out in this ship …" Taruto mumbled to himself. After that he stood up, excused himself for a while from the girls and cut the connection.

The girls looked confused at each other and Catty put on again her Sherlock face.

"Well … quite interesting …" she whispered.

"What do you think was that all about?" Lettuce asked, worriedly.

"We really don't know …" the others, except of Catty, said in unison.

"Look! Taru-Taru is calling back, na no da!" Pudding cheered.

The screen popped up again and revealed a more exhausting looking Taruto.

"They really are driving me crazy …" he said while he held his head in his hands.

"Taru-Taru?" asked Pudding, confused.

"Whaa-! You are already here?! Eheheh … How … How are you, guys, doing … Eheheeh." Taruto said, nervously.

"Oi, midget! Is everything alright on your ship?" Ichigo asked.

"O-Of course! Why shouldn't be everything alright eheheh" Taruto answered while rubbing his neck.

**_(Voices in the background.)_**

**THUMB!**

"Kisshu!"

"I told you to, f*cking, leave me ALONE!"

"Kisshu! You need to do this or father will make you!"

"Why can't any of you just let me live, my life, in peace?!"

"Because you need to finish your duty as a-"

"PAI! STOP IT ALREADY! I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT I AM TRYING TO SPEAK WITH THE MEWS!" Taruto shouted on the top of his lungs.

"Uuuuurgghh! Let me please just rest for today! I can't take it anymore, Pai!"

"FINE! But don't say that I didn't tell you the consequents!"

"PAI! SHUT IT ALREADY!" Taruto snapped.

**_(Normal chat)_**

"Alright, Taruto! What is so important that you need to interrupt my lecture with p-"Pai went into the room and stopped dead as he saw the screen with the mews on it.

"Please tell me that they didn't hear anything." Pai pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Of course not. We couldn't hear anything when you two shout like animals." Mint said sarcastic.

"What do you guys need?" Taruto sighed as he turned to the screen.

"We want to know what on earth is going on, on your ship and why Kisshu can't come to work and school?!" Ichigo said in the screen.

"Like I said … he will tell you after he is-"Pai started but was cut off.

"After he is what? Exhausted for dear life? The walking death?" Ichigo asked.

"What are you talking about, old hag?" Taruto asked with a frown.

"He looked so stressed and he surely can't have a cold after what we have heard. What is his excuse for not working or coming to school?" Ichigo pointed out.

"How do you know he looked stressed? He never showed it when he was on earth." Taruto said as his frown deepened. Ichigo gulped and the other girls looked at her with a You-have-to-say-them face.

"I-I … I now it because … I'm … part cat! And cats sense it when something isn't right!" Ichigo said, hoping her cover-story would work.

Pai face-palmed behind Taruto and the girls fell to the ground anime-style.

"Uff … just say what's wrong with your green comrade." Catty walked towards the screen and smiled sweetly to the girl on the other side.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." Taruto said emotionless.

"Taruto! It's time for you! Go prepare yourself I will come in a few minutes!" Pai said in his usual voice. Taruto nodded and hopped of the chair he was sitting on, ran into the hallway and disappeared behind a door. Pai walked over to the screen and sat on the chair.

"Will you excuse me? I need to talk with our council. Ja ne!" Pai said.

"Matte!" Ichigo shouted.

"What is it?" Pai asked.

Ichigo looked to the ground thinking, then looked up at Lettuce in hope she might have a plan. Lettuce only blushed and nodded once.

"Pai-san? What's up with you three up there?" Lettuce asked, shyly.

Pai let out a sigh and his ears dropped slightly.

"We only have a little stress and we are exhausted because Kisshu can't control himself for now." Pai said not looking at the screen.

"Pai! You know why I can't control myself! It's because of you and father! Because of our damn rules!" Kisshu appeared behind Pai and looked really exhausted.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo screamed of joy.

"You know exactly that I didn't decide if I want this! I know exactly that you wanted this! Why do you accept father's decedent and even help me to improve my work?! Why don't you fight for your rang, Pai?!" Kisshu shouted, looking like he was about to cry. Pai tried to control himself and took a deep breathe.

"Kisshu … go get some rest …" he said calmly.

"Why don't you ask father if he would change his mind!?" Kisshu snapped.

"Because he will never change his mind, Kisshu!" Pai said. His voice hold anger and sadness in it.

"How do you know if you don't try?!" Kisshu screamed, tears forming in his eyes.

"KISSHU!" Pai jumped to his feet's and stood in front of Kisshu.

"HE CHOSE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT IT!?" Pai snapped at the teen alien.

"Because I can't handle this!" Kisshu screamed and teleported away. Ichigo could see tears fell from his eyes.

Pai sighed heavily and turned around back to the screen.

"Would you mind to let me speak with the council?" he asked in his usual tone again.

The girls only nodded and Pai cut off the connection. Pudding put the device back into her pocket and looked up to the others, confused.

"Pudding doesn't understand why Pai Onii-chan was shouting at Kisshu Onii-chan, na no da." She said softly.

The other mews shrugged and shook their heads, sadly. The only one who had an expressionless mask on her face was Catty. She was thinking was might had happened. An idea popped into her head.

"Can you guys tell Ryou that I need him for a moment down here?" Catty said as he put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. The cat-girl looked up and nodded softly as she walked out with the other mews.

"I really hope my idea will work … I only need to know if it works on alien-technology …" Catty whispered to herself.

**TBC:**

* * *

**Catty) What do you think is on with our lovey dovey super alien?**

**Kisshu) .Like. !**

**Catty) No! Only like a girl!**

**Kisshu) Not really better -.-**

**Catty( Heh, Review plese! I can~t write really much more my tastartur has a fail! When I want to write y it writes z and you see I can~t write the double point anymore ... really strange day ...**

**Anyway! Review and Enjoy!**

_**Matta ne, Minna!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Stress with people!

_**Catty: **__Okay! Okay! Here is Chapter 10 already! hehe ... You're right, Yua! She wants to hack the aliens! :D And sorry that I mentioned a 'bad' word in the last chapter. I somehow lost my calmness in the scriptie of the last Chappie!_

_**(A/N: Scriptie = the intro and outro from the Author. I call them so!)**_

_**Kisshu: **__Do you tell them now what's wrong with me?!_

_**Ichigo: **__Yeah! I really want to know what he has! It's driving me insane!_

_**Catty: **__Ahem ... first: I don't tell them what is wrong with Kisshu because he is only over-stressed and very exhausted and second: You will probably find out this chapter because I gave a little hint ... I don't know if anyone will figure out but I think everyone will figure it out after this chapter … crap … I ruined the surprise T~T_

_**Ichigo: **__°read script and eyes went wide° OMG! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!_

_**Catty: **__If you say something I will not hesitant to tie you up and send to New Earth! Did you hear me?_

_**Ichigo: **__New Earth?_

_**Kisshu: **__Oh C'mon! That's my planet, Koneko-chan!_

_**Ichigo: **__Ahh ... right!_

_**Catty: **__-.- This chapter is longer than I thought but I couldn't dare to made a cliffie soooo ... The chapter without the intro and that on end has nearly 3,000 words so don't worry! More words, more to read!_

_**Ichigo: **__I'm still angry at you about what happens in this chapter -.-'_

_**Catty: **__Oh , Shut it, love-sick chick!_

_**Kisshu: **__°turn to audience° forget about the two and enjoy the chappie!__** C4ttY24 DOES NOT OWN TMM! She only owns the story and the ideas!**_

_**Catty: **__°turn to audiance with fish in hand° that's right! So if you will excuse me? I need to catch a cat! °holds fish up° here fishy-fishy! If the cat wants the yummy tuna, the cat needs to come to the tuna!_

_**Kisshu: **__Cats and fish ... every time a mystery ...__** ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**My strange life**_

"Pudding doesn't understand why Pai Onii-chan was shouting at Kisshu Onii-chan, na no da." She said softly.

The other mews shrugged and shook their heads, sadly. The only one who had an expressionless mask on her face was Catty. She was thinking was might had happened. An idea popped into her head.

"Can you guys tell Ryou that I need him for a moment down here?" Catty said as he put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. The cat-girl looked up and nodded softly as she walked out with the other mews.

"I really hope my idea will work … I only need to know if it works on alien-technology …" Catty whispered to herself.

**TBC:**

* * *

_**Chapter 10:**_

**That evening at Ichigo's:**

"What the hell is going on, with the aliens?!" Ichigo questioned herself.

She was sitting in her room and hugging her pillow tightly while Masha was swirling about her head.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? What's wrong?" Masha asked in his high-pitched voice.

"I want to know what is going on with the aliens! They looked so exhausted and Kisshu looked really terrifying. He didn't look like himself …" Ichigo murmured into her pillow.

"Masha help! Masha help!" Masha cheered as he nuzzled the cat-girls shoulder.

"Masha … I don't think you can help this time …" the cat girl said.

"Masha can! Masha tries!" he cheered.

"How do you think you …?" Ichigo looked at the fuzz ball confused.

"Masha tries! Masha tries!" with that Masha flew out the window and into the orange sky.

"Masha? What are you going to do?" Ichigo questioned herself.

* * *

**Back at the Café lab:**

"So … you mean that you want to hack into the aliens' computer for …?" Ryou asked, curious.

"To see what is going on up there!" Catty said as she pointed to the ceiling.

"When I succeed to hack their computers I could see with whom they communicated the last days and I could spy on them …" Catty continued.

"Wouldn't that mean we would stalk them?" Ryou asked as he shook his head from side to side.

"When did I say that I will work with you?" Catty raised an eyebrow as she asked.

"Do you think I will let you work on **MY** computers without me around?" Ryou pointed out.

Catty let out a sigh and closed her eyes thinking hard.

"Fine … I will let you help me but first of all I need a phone." Catty said as she walked towards the blonde man.

"What for?" he asked, puzzled.

"I need to call Ichigo to tell her I will spend the night here and I need to speak with my father." She explained. Ryou nodded and gave her his mobile phone. Catty thanked him and dialled a number. After a while she spoke up but Ryou didn't understand her words so he supposed she spoke in English. Catty nodded to herself and hang up. Then she dialled again a number and waited.

* * *

**At Ichigo's:**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Ichigo walked downstairs to get the phone. She stepped into the living room and looked at the caller ID.

"Ryou?" she asked as she held the phone to her ear.

"Ichigo. Here is Catty. I called you to say that I will spend the night at Café Mew Mew. Are you okay with that?" Catty said.

"S-Sure. Why are you spending the night at the Café?" the cat girl asked curious.

"I have some things to do. Ryou is here and will help me. I wanted to inform you and I wanted to know if everything is alright at home." Catty answered.

"Hai! Everything is alright. Anou … do you like Ryou?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"Wha-! Ewww! Ichigo, of course not! I only need to do some work and he wouldn't let me work on his computer without him nearby. So I need to stay with him!" Catty said. Ichigo could hear a sigh on the other line and someone pouted.

"Ryou is with you, isn't he?" Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah … he heard this conservation … you need to be careful tomorrow … he will probably want to speak with you …" Catty said.

"Yes! I heard the conservation! And Ichigo will surely get a piece of my mind tomorrow!" Ryou said in the background.

"Well … I need to start now, Ichigo. Have a good night. You will find me at the Café after school, okay?" Catty said calmly.

"Hai. Don't overwork yourself, Catty! Oh and be warned … Ryou is sometimes really horny …" Ichigo whispered the last part in the phone.

"I will. Go to bed its already late and you don't want to miss school tomorrow, do you?" Catty said.

"No! I will go to bed now. Good night, Catty-san!" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Good night, Ichigo-san! See you tomorrow!" Catty said and then hang up.

Ichigo put the phone down and went into her room, put on her pyjamas and went to bed.

"What does Catty plan?" Ichigo whispered as she drifted off.

* * *

**The next morning:**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee-_

Ichigo shut the alarm clock and slowly sat on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her body. Her gaze fell on her clock and after a second her eyes went wide.

"Nyyyaaaa! I'm late again!" she jumped off of her bed and ran into the bathroom. Five minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom, ready for school. She ran downstairs and almost tripped over her own feet. She put on her shoes and ran out the door. Five minutes later, she arrived at the school ground and stopped at the front gates to catch her breath.

"Ichigo!"

The cat girl looked up and came face-to-face with her two friends.

"Moe. Miwa. Ohayo!" Ichigo said, smiling as she regained her breath.

"Ohayo, Ichigo!" both girls said in unison.

"We should hurry! The school begin in any minute!" Moe said, hurriedly.

The other two girls nodded and sprinted to their class. After lunch a group of girls went over to Ichigo and her friends.

"Oi, red-head!" said a brown haired girl. Ichigo tried to not misunderstand what the girl said so she looked up at the girl and smiled at her.

"Hi, Koizumi-san. Do you need something?" Ichigo asked, politely.

"Don't play so innocent, Momomiya-san!" the brown haired girl – Koizumi Hoshi – said as she put her hand on the table Ichigo, Moe and Miwa were sitting at.

"Anou … What are you talking about Koizumi-san?" Ichigo could feel her anger slowly overtake her calmness.

"What did you do to Kisshu-kun?!" Hoshi said in a loud voice.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at the girl confused.

Hoshi, and the girls with her, crossed their arms over their chests and glared at the red head.

"Kisshu-kun isn't at school today. It's obvious that you did something to him!" Hoshi pointed out. Ichigo couldn't help but glare at the girl. The cat girl stood up and, while still glaring at the girl, started to speak.

"How can you say, that I did something to Kisshu!? First; he is my friend and I would never do anything to him and second; he doesn't want to tell me what he has! He is sick, now so stop saying that I did something to him!" Ichigo said to the brown haired girl.

Hoshi glared at the cat girl and then raised her hand to send her comrades away. The girls who were with Hoshi immediately walked away and Hoshi narrowed her eyes at the cat mew.

"I will figure out what happened to my Kisshu-kun and surely you will pay if you did something to him." Hoshi threatened.

"Nani?! Did you say _**your**_ Kisshu!? He is not _**yours**_! He is in love with someone! And he will never stop loving her because of a little, love-sick girl like you!" Ichigo shouted, not caring if someone stared at her.

"Shut up, you bitch! You every time take the cutest guys from our school. Other girls never get the chance to ask them out because of **you**!" Hoshi snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry that the cutest guys only have eyes for me and not for love-sick chicks like you!" Ichigo snapped back.

"'_**Love-sick chicks**_'!? Did you call me a '_**love-sick chick**_'?!" Hoshi shouted.

"**YES**! You are a '_**love-sick**__**chick'**_, who only looks at the beauty of a person, not at his/her personality!" Ichigo said and then turned around, took her things and stomped out of the lunch area.

"You will pay for that, Momomiya-san!" Ichigo could hear the girl shout from the lunch area but ignored it and went to her next class.

The school went on like normal and Ichigo tried her best to ignore the glares from some girls. After her last class she went to her locker, put her books inside, put on her shoes and went out of school. She said her 'good-byes' to Moe and Miwa and walked towards the park.

She sat down on a bench near a fountain and breathed in the fresh air. She heard footsteps coming towards her and she looked up to a group of girls. One girl had long, brown hair and field green eyes. The girls were glaring at the red head and Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"What do you guys want?" Ichigo asked, annoyed.

"Like I said; you will pay Momomiya-san." Hoshi said as she snapped her fingers and in a few seconds the girls made a circle around the cat mew. Ichigo tensed a little and looked around nervously.

"What are you going to do!?" Ichigo shouted at the brown haired girl.

Hoshi only smirked and the other girls started to walk towards the cat girl. Ichigo panicked because she couldn't transform and defend herself. What is she talking about! She even can't stand against one girl as a human! Ichigo stood up and looked around her. There wasn't an escape. She was doomed!

As the girls were about to jump at the cat girl, someone cleared his throat.

"If you would be so kind and leave her alone?" the person said. The girls stepped away from the pink mew and Hoshi swiftly turned around.

"K-Kisshu-kun …" Hoshi said. All girls gasped at the boy. He looked different...

Kisshu looked up at the girl and narrowed his eyes. Then his gaze fell on the cat girl. Ichigo froze as he looked at the alien-boy. He didn't look the same. He still had human ears but his hair was its usual colour; an emerald-green. He looked like his alien-self but the only differences were his ears.

"Kisshu?" Ichigo managed to spoke out.

"Kon'nichiwa, Koneko-chan. Do you need some help?" Kisshu smiled as one of his fangs poked out. Ichigo didn't move and only started at the boy. Kisshu turned his gaze to the other girls and glared at them.

"I would be really happy if you leave Ichigo alone." He said calmly while he was still glaring.

"H-H-Hai, Kisshu-kun!" Hoshi said.

"I didn't allow you to call me like that." Kisshu said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

First the girls backed away slowly but after a minute they walked away. Kisshu looked after them and then turned to _his_ kitten. He walked over to the cat mew and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" he asked, kindly.

"Kisshu … You? … How? … Why are you here?" Ichigo asked, while still looking at the boys' hair.

"I'm here because I wanted to see my kitten and it was a good thing I came now, wasn't it?" he chuckled.

"Can I ask you something, Kisshu?"

"Yes, kitten?"

"What was up with you yesterday?"

Silence.

Ichigo looked up at Kisshu who looked stunned. He looked straight ahead and blinked a few times before looking down at the curious cat girl.

"I … I will tell you later when the time comes …" he said as he walked the direction of the cat mews house. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he stopped as he asked her. Ichigo nodded and ran next to him. They walked in silence and after five minutes a black-haired boy with brown eyes and tanned skin walked up to them.

"Kon'nichiwa, Ichigo!" he greeted as he smiled at the two.

"Oh … Kon'nichiwa, Aoyama-kun." Ichigo greeted back.

"Is this the boy who ran away from the Gym?" Masaya asked, curious.

Kisshu looked away, annoyed as Ichigo slowly answered.

"H-hai … this is … Kisshu. Our new student." She said, hesitantly.

"Ah! Of course! Now I remember! Your one of the aliens who attacked Tokyo, am I right?" Masaya said, a little anger building up in his voice.

"H-hai …" Ichigo looked down as she answered.

"Ichigo … I don't mind if you two are friends but you can't trust him …" Masaya said as his face darkened.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Aoyama-kun? Kisshu would never do anything to me! I trust him!" Ichigo said, angrily.

"Ichigo! He is an alien! He can't be trusted!" Masaya shouted.

"From where would **you** know?!" Ichigo said as she stepped one foot forward. Kisshu remained out from their arguing and only looked to his side, trying to ignore the conservation.

"Ichigo! I'm your boyfriend! Why don't you believe me?! He tried to kill you!" Masaya shouted. Kisshu at this point really tried to remain calm.

"Yes, you are my boyfriend but Kisshu is my best friend! And yes, he tried to kill me but you tried to kill me as well! I trust him and he would never break my trust! He changed, Aoyama-kun!" the cat mew shouted at the edge of tears.

"If you think he is so good for you, why don't you go with him, huh?! Why don't you go with your best friend and trust him till the end of your life?!" Masaya snapped. Kisshu clenched his fists and took one breathe after another to keep his calmness.

"I really ask myself, why I don't go with him!" Ichigo snapped back as tears found their way down her cheeks. Masaya calmed down and looked at the red head.

"So ... that seems to be your decision then … I can't stand you right now, Momomiya-san … I think we should avoid each other for the coming time ..." he said calmly.

"Fine! The girls start to hate me anyway, because of the fact that I take all boys from our school!" Ichigo shouted and then turned around and collapsed into Kisshu's chest.

"Then this is Goodbye, Momomiya-san …" Masaya turned around and walked away.

"Sorry … I'm so sorry, Kisshu …" Ichigo sobbed into the alien boys' chest. She hugged him around the waist tightly but looked up as she realized he didn't hug her back.

"Kisshu?" she asked, puzzled. Kisshu was still looking at his side and his hands were still clenched into fists.

"No … I'm sorry, Ichigo … if I didn't was, you would be still with him and happy …" Kisshu said as he slowly looked down at the cat girl. Ichigo could feel more tears ran down her cheeks as he said that. She snuggled her head into his chest again and whispered that she wouldn't care about Masaya anymore.

Kisshu slowly relaxed and hugged her back. He rubbed her back and petted her hair. They stood there for ten minutes. After Kisshu checked out that no one was looking, he teleported the two of them to the Café. Ichigo fell asleep in his arms and he picked her up bridle-style, walked upstairs, entered a guest room from the Café and laid her on the bed. He tucked her under the blankets and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, my little princess …" he said as he looked at her sleeping form. After a few seconds he teleported to the ship, already exhausted of what he will have to do.

"Kisshu? Where have you been?" Pai asked, as he saw his younger comrade.

"I … I was on earth …" Kisshu said, not turning to face his brother.

"On earth? °sigh° Please, tell me that no one saw you." Pai pinched his nose and shook his head.

"I didn't try to hide …" Kisshu walked towards his room and opened his door. He stopped and looked up to the oldest alien.

"Why can't I tell her …" Kisshu asked sadly.

"Because, if you want to marry her, she needs to do it for you and not for what you are." Pai explained in his usual tone.

"To say it easier ... the rules don't allow this, Kisshu. You know it really well ... the time will come where you can tell her." Pai said. Kisshu only lowered his head and silently let the tear flow down. Pai looked at his younger brother and let out a sad sigh.

"Do you know the story _'Beauty and the Beast'_?" Pai asked.

Kisshu nodded and looked at his older brother, not caring if he saw his tears.

"Your life is similar, Kisshu." Pai said with a slight smile.

"We will go on a meeting with father in two days. You should prepare yourself for the worst." Pai smiled at his, now stressed, brother. Kisshu smiled back, a sad smile. He then stepped into his room and before he closed his door he said.

"Thank you, Pai. Do I have anything to do, right now?" Kisshu asked. Pai shook his head _'no'_ and Kisshu let out a sigh of relief. "That's relieving ... I'm not feeling so good. I will go get some rest. Good night ... Pai ..." Kisshu then closed the door and Pai looked for some seconds at the, now closed, door.

"Good night ... Kisshu-sama ..." Pai then walked down the hallway into his own room.

**TBC:**

* * *

_**Catty: **__Who figured it, huh? What's Kisshu's secret and why did Masaya broke up with our Strawberry?_

_**Ichigo: **__First: I still love Masaya in real and I'm not any ones Strawberry._

_**Kisshu: **__°winks with hand° I know what's wrong with me! °smiles°_

_**Catty: **__°sighs° Kisshu ... you have to know it because you have a script and you would know what you have, or?_

_**Kisshu: **__°look to the ground and mumble° I only wanted to say it..._

_**Catty: **__Nu-uh! If anyone of the two of you say what's wrong with greenie I will kill him personally, okay?_

_**Kisshu/Ichigo: **__°nods° Alright!_

_**Masaya: **__°runs in front of the audience, grab camera and shouts° I didn't mean to break up with Ichigo! Oh and Kisshu i-! Owwwww!_

_**Catty: **__°runs at Masaya and knew him where the sun doesn't shine° IF YOU ONLY TRY TO SAY IT AGAIN I WILL MAKE SURE THAT ICHIGO HAS A REASON TO LEAVE YOU, UNDERSTAND?!_

_**Masaya: **__°whine in pain and nods slowly° ... Kisshu is a- ARGHHHHH!_

_**Catty: **__°jumps on Masaya and starts to beat him with the fish from earlier° Take this! And this! And this too! MUHAHAHAHAHAH!_

_**Ichigo/Kisshu: **__Review and tell the weirdo what you think!_

_**Catty: **__I'M NOT A WEIRDO! I ONLY HAD TOO MUCH CAKE! WE MADE A LITTLE PARTY TODAY FOR MY BROTHER BUT WE ARE STILL ALL SICK! I'M SO HAPPY THAT THEY DON'T HAVE STOMACH FLUUUUUUUU! °cries°_

_**Kisshu: **__WOOAAHH! Why are you crying?! Stop it! °Catty keeps on crying° I only know one way to distract her ... °run over to Catty and kiss her°_

_**Catty: **__EEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! °freeze° OoO_

_**Ichigo: °**__pouts and gets flustered°_

_**Kisshu:**__ WHO REVIEWS WILL GET A COOKIE AND A KISS FROM ALL-STAR KISSHU!_

_**Ichigo: **__No, of course not! °jump at Kisshu and tackle him to the ground°_

_**Kisshu: **__Whoooaaa!_

_**Ichigo: **__REVIEW! BUT NO ONE GETS A KISS FROM __**MY KISHY**__! °hiss at audience then kiss Kisshu fully on the lips°_

_**Catty: **__°shakes head and look at Ichigo and Kisshu° Whoaaa! How long was I taken aback?! Ichigo you kiss KISSHU!_

_**Ichigo: **__°purrs into the kiss and continue°_

_**Kisshu**__° Melt into the kiss and blush slightly°_

_**Catty: **__°shiver° Wrrrr ... the cat showy her wild sidey ... ANYWAY REVIEW! PLEASE! EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A SOPER-DUPER-YUMMY-HOLO COOKIE!_

_**MATTA NE, MINNA!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Sick?

**Catty: **Grrr! I now hate my lovely daddy! I wanted to Update yesterday but he threatened me that if I don't stop writing I will be grounded ... nice conservation yesterday... -.-*

**Ichigo: **Ha! You deserve it!

**Catty: **Oh! Deserve! It's present-time!

**Ichigo/Kisshu/Masaya: YATTA!**

**Catty: **Ichigo's present; A little present from Mew-Star-Mew! She said I should give you this! °gives Ichigo slice of special strawberry cake° Mew-Star-Mew told me that she is so happy that you broke up with Masabaka!

**Ichigo: ***-* WOW! Strawberry cake! Now I really don't regret that I broke up with tree-huger! °giggles while she eats cake°

**Catty: **Kisshu's present; A little present from Mew-Star-Mew, too! I should give you this, Kisshu! °hands extra-large double chocolate chip cookie to Kisshu° She said she likes you ssoooooo much that you deserve this COOKIE!

**Kisshu: **THANK YOU, Mew-Star-Mew! °takes Cookie and gives Mew-Star-Mew a kiss°

**Ichigo: **IIIIEEEEE! NO ONE KISSES MY KISHY! °hiss°

**Catty: **Calm down, Ichigo! Oh and say thank you to Mew-Star-Mew!

**Ichigo: **THANK YOU FOR THE SLICE OF CAKE!

**Catty: **I thank you too, Mew-Star-Mew! I really enjoyed eating the cake while I wrote the Chappie! °chuckles° Oh and Masaya you get the prize to hug a tree-pillow!

**Masaya:** °squeals and hug tree-pillow°

**Catty:** -.- °mumbles° Baka …

**Kisshu: **°speaks with cookie in mouth°** C4ttY24 DOES NOT OWN TMM! IF SHE DID EVERYONE WILL BE A COOKIE!**

**Catty: **Ahhhh *-* COOKIE!

**Ichigo: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**My strange life**_

"We will go on a meeting with father in two days. You should prepare yourself for the worst." Pai smiled at his, now stressed, brother. Kisshu smiled back, a sad smile. He then stepped into his room and before he closed his door he said.

"Thank you, Pai. Do I have anything to do, right now?" Kisshu asked. Pai shook his head _'no'_ and Kisshu let out a sigh of relief. "That's relieving ... I'm not feeling so good. I will go get some rest. Good night ... Pai ..." Kisshu then closed the door and Pai looked for some seconds at the, now closed, door.

"Good night ... Kisshu-sama ..." Pai then walked down the hallway into his own room.

**TBC:**

* * *

_**Chapter 11:**_

**At the Café:**

"Pfiiiuuu … I did it …" Catty sighed while she went her hand through her pink hair. Ryou came down with a cup of coffee. He went over to the computer table and put the cup next to the pink haired girl.

"Here. I thought you want a something refreshing …" Ryou said as he sat down next to Catty. Catty smiled to herself and nodded to the blonde teen.

"Thank you … I need some energy. Well … I have some good and bad news. What news first?" she said as she took a sip from the hot coffee.

"The good news first." Ryou answered as he looked on the computer screen, trying to figure out what it says.

"The good news is that I succeeded to hack into the aliens' technology. I thought it would be harder but it was really simple. And well the bad news …" Catty trailed off. Ryou gave a little sigh after he read was stood on the screen. He looked once again over the program and then looked at the pink haired girl.

"The bad news?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I somehow opened up a program and I figured out that it is a very bad virus. It will take some time till I figure out how to deactivate the program. But while I was looking after a loop-hole to escape the virus I found some really interesting information's." Catty said as she started to run her fingers over the board. Ryou looked with interest as more and more screens popped up on the computer-screen.

"I found an entry on the aliens' computer that says that they will leave for a very important meeting on their planet. I somehow figured out that it will be in three days. We can't let them go without anything to see what they are doing! The question is … how do we find something that will be in contact with the aliens' all-time?" Catty informed while she showed at a letter on the screen.

Ryou looked at the letter that had strange things written on it but gave up after the 4th time re-reading it. He thought about what Catty said and an idea popped up.

"So … you mean we need something that will always be with the aliens'?" Ryou asked.

"Hai, that's right … something that will be every time with them like … their clothes or some charm or something they don't put away like …" Catty said but was cut off from a smirking Ryou.

"Or a pet." He said.

"A pet? What do you me-"Catty's eyes went wide as relation hit her. "You mean?"

"Exactly. A pet … or better said … a cat." Ryou smiled as he walked out of the room. Catty sat in the chair and stared at the screen before her. She slowly looked towards the door and mumbled to herself.

"Please let it work …" she whispered.

* * *

**At the Cafes' guest room:**

Ichigo began to stir and her eyes slowly opened at the sun that was shining on her face. She sat up and first was startled that she didn't recognize the room. Memories from the past twenty-four hours flooded her mind and she could feel the anger and sadness rise in her body.

She stood up and walked towards the door of the room. Exactly as the door flung open a little thud could be heard on the other side. Ichigo slowly opened the door to see what she had hit. Her eyes went wide as she saw Ryou sitting on the floor rubbing his nose, which began to slowly bleed.

"I'm so sorry, Shirogane-san! I didn't know you were there!" Ichigo apologized as she knelt beside the blonde teen and looked at his bleeding nose. Ryou looked up and only blinked before he spoke.

"It's … It's alright but … do you mind if you get some tissues?" Ryou said as he held a hand over his nose to stop the bleeding. Ichigo stood up as she nodded and ran into a bathroom, took a cloth, held it shortly under water and ran back to the blonde guy. Ryou was standing up as Ichigo came back with the cloth in her hands. She handed it to the blonde boy and he nodded a 'thanks' and put the cloth over his nose.

"Please be so kind and go down into the kitchen. Tell Keiichiro that I need his help. After that I need to speak with you, understood, strawberry?" Ryou said in his calm voice.

"Hai!" Ichigo nodded and went downstairs into the kitchen. She found Keiichiro preparing some pastries.

"Akasaka-san! Ryou needs your help! He wanted to come into the room but I opened the door and hit his nose. Now he is bleeding and he said that he needs your help!" Ichigo blustered out.

"His nose is bleeding? Well, I will go look after him. Would you do me a favor and bring these pastries to Catty in the lab? She was the whole night down there and I think she might want something." Keiichiro said as he held up a plate with pastries. "Of course you can eat something too, Ichigo-san!"

Ichigo smiled and took the plate, walked out of the kitchen and towards the basement. She opened the door to the lab and entered slowly. Catty looked up from the screen and smiled at her shortly new sister.

"Hey, Ichigo! What are you doing here?" she asked kindly.

"Akasaka-san said that you might want a snack and asked me if I could bring you these." Ichigo said as she showed her sister the pastries.

"Mmm … they look very good but … what I need now isn't a snack … I need you, Ichigo." Catty said in a more serious voice.

"What do you need me for?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Well, I found out that the aliens' are leaving tomorrow and we need to keep an eye on them. Ryou and I thought about something that would give us a view at the aliens'. First we thought about special clothes or some items that one of the aliens' would have with them but then Ryou suggested something more realistic." Catty said is she leaned back in the chair and hopefully looked at the cat girl.

"And what is it?" Ichigo asked, curious.

"You."

**(Dramatic pause)**

* * *

"You." Catty said, simply.

"I?! How can I spy on the aliens'?!" Ichigo asked/shouted as she blushed.

"We thought about turning you into a cat. We would then put a little spy-cam and a micro on your necklace and then we could figure out what's going on with these aliens'. Would you do that? Pllllleeeeaaaassssssssse!" Catty said, as she made puppy-eyes at the last word.

Ichigo sweat dropped at first but then shook her head and thought about the whole thing.

"Okay. But only when you inform me what you figured out after the whole thing … deal?" Ichigo said as she held out her hand.

"Deal!" Catty said with a big grin as she shook the cat girls' hand.

* * *

**At the spaceship:**

"Pai?" Taruto asked as he popped his head into his older brothers' room.

"What is it, Taruto?" Pai asked, in his usual tone.

"Do you think Kisshu is alright? He didn't come out of his room since he is back and he doesn't answer when I call his name. I slowly get worried about him …" the little alien said as he shifted from feet-to-feet.

"Hmm … I will check on him, right now. Do you want to come with me?" Pai asked his little brother who lit up at Pai's words.

"Hai!" Taruto said, simply.

Pai nodded and walked towards Kisshu's room. When they arrived his door he knocked on it and waited for a moment. No answer. Pai knocked again and called Kisshu's name. No answer.

"Kisshu! Are you alright?" Pai said as he leaned his ear against the door. He only could hear a weak voice. "Kisshu, we are coming into your room now!" he said but waited for a moment again. Again he only heard a weak voice but couldn't understand it.

"Okay! That's enough!" Pai said as he put his hand on the doorknob. He tried to open the door but it was looked. "Kisshu! Why did you locked the door?!" Pai asked, now slightly worried.

"Pai … please … go away …" he heard from the other side. Pai frowned at the strange tone of the voice and turned around to face Taruto.

"Taruto. Go and deactivate the ability-blocker for a while. We will teleport into his room." Pai said. Taruto nodded and ran into a room. A few minutes later he teleported to the oldest aliens' side and nodded to him. Pai nodded back and the two vanished from their spot.

The two of them teleported into Kisshu's room and what they saw made their eyes went wide.

Kisshu was lying on his bed with flustered cheeks. His forehead was covered in a little bunch of sweat and he looked a little paler than usual.

"Kisshu!" Pai called as he ran over to his brother side. "Kisshu! Are you okay!?" Pai said, losing all his calmness and replaced it with worry and fear.

"I said … you should go away, Pai!" Kisshu said, trying his best to speak.

Taruto looked like on the edge of tears and Pai mentioned to him to leave. Taruto didn't have to be told twice and teleported into the communicate room.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Taruto looked up to a screen and saw that someone called them.

"Who, on New Earth, needs to call now?!" he grumbled to himself as he went over to sit down on the chair. He pushed a button and a pink haired girl with a blonde boy appeared on the screen.

"What do you two need?" Taruto asked, annoyed.

"Wow … nice to see you two, midget …" Catty said, looking bored.

"Don't call me midget! You're not better than that old hag so shut up!" Taruto shouted, angrily.

"Please stop it you two … Anyway … Taruto? You know the little black cat with a red bow on its tail?" Ryou asked the little alien. Taruto took a deep breath and calmed down as he nodded.

"Well … we found out that it is a stray and no one is searching for her. Would you like to take care of her?" Ryou asked while Catty held Neko Ichigo to the screen to show the little alien.

Taruto's face lit up and a smile appeared on his face. After a few seconds he vanished and re-appeared in the basement. Ryou and Catty jumped at the sudden being in the lab but relaxed as it only was Taruto.

"You mean I can take her back?" Taruto asked, hopefully.

"Yeah … as long as you don't hug the life out of her." Ryou said as he handed Neko Ichigo to the little alien. Taruto's smile grew bigger as he held the little cat in his hand. Neko looked up to the brown haired boy and meowed happily.

"I will take good care of her! Thank you!" Taruto smiled and teleported back into the communicate room. He winked happily at Ryou and Catty and cut the connection.

"NEKO IS BACK!" Taruto shouted as he hugged Neko, softly.

"You need to stay with me for a while because Kisshu can't take care of you right now. He is really sick when we found him …" Taruto trailed off as he remembered how his brother looked like. Neko saw tears slowly form in his eyes.

"Nyuu …" Ichigo meowed softly. Taruto gave her a watery smile as he said.

"It's alright. He is strong enough otherwise father didn't have chosen him."

"Nyaa?" Neko said.

"Sorry, I can't understand you. What do you want to do now?" Taruto asked as he put Neko, carefully, on the ground. Neko looked at him and then walked down the hallway. Taruto followed the little cat, curious. She looked at each door they went by and as she found a greenish door she walked over to it and scratched it lightly. Taruto frowned but as he looked at the door his ears dropped slightly.

"Sorry, Neko. You can't go inside there. First reason: Pai will kill me and second reason: Kisshu is too sick to play with you now …" Taruto said, sadly.

"Nyyuuu …" Neko meowed as she laid her ears against her head and looked hopefully at the little alien. Her hot pink eyes locked with his honey eyes. After a minute Taruto gave in and let out a sigh. He walked over to the door and slightly opened it.

"Walk in but don't say I didn't warn you …" he said, not looking at the little cat. Neko looked for a few seconds at the brown haired boy but then walked into the room. She saw Pai sitting in a chair next to the huge bed. Ichigo saw his worried face and sad eyes looking at the bed. Neko walked over to the chair and, softly, rubbed her head against Pai's leg.

Pai looked down at the little cat and let out a sigh. He reached his hand out and stroke Neko softly on her head. Neko began to purr, sadly.

"You shouldn't be here, Neko …" he whispered.

"Pai? … Who is there?"

Neko looked in the direction from the voice and sadness filled her heart. The voice sounded so weak and fragile. She could see Pai smile at the bed.

"Neko is here, Kisshu …" he said, sadly.

"Neko?"

"Hai … do you want to see her?" Pai asked.

"That would be great."

Pai reached out and grabbed Neko, carefully. Neko Ichigo blinked as Pai lifted her from the ground. He softly put her on the bed and Ichigo looked up to Pai. Then she looked to her side to see a sick Kisshu. Kisshu smiled, tiredly and Neko Ichigo walked closer to his face.

"Kon'nichiwa, Neko. How are you today?" Kisshu asked, smiling slightly.

"Nyuu …" let her ears lean against her head and her eyes filled with sadness. She walked over, closer to Kisshu's face and licked his nose softly. Kisshu let out a little chuckle and petted Neko on the head.

"I'm fine, Neko … What are you doing here?" Kisshu asked.

"Ryou said that no one missed her. That means she is a stray. Ryou called us and ask me if we would take care of her. I said yes because she makes me happy …" Taruto said softly as he stood in the door way.

"Thank you, Taruto. Neko makes me happy, too." Kisshu said, tiredly.

"Take some rest, Kisshu-sama. You need it." Pai said, calmly.

"I told you to not call me 'sama' … we are brothers and even if father chose me … I have more respect for you than you for me, Pai." Kisshu said, a little angrily.

"Hai … Kisshu." Pai smiled, sadly.

"That's … better …" Kisshu said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Come on, Ichigo … You surly are hungry, aren't you?" Pai whispered as he took Ichigo into his arms.

"Nyaa …" Ichigo looked down to her stomach as it growled slightly.

"Pai? Did you say 'Ichigo'?" Taruto asked, frowning.

"Taruto … imagine Mew Ichigo …" Pai said as he quietly closed the door. Taruto nodded and Pai looked at him as he closed his eyes.

"Okay." Taruto said.

"And now look at Neko …" Pai said as he held Neko Ichigo in front of the little alien. Taruto opened his eyes and looked at a blushing cat. Taruto blushed scarlet as he backed two steps away.

"You mean …?" he asked, nervously.

"Yes, Taruto … this is 'the old hag'." Pai smiled slightly as Taruto's whole face went red.

"Oh … my … gosh … I said that the old hag makes me happy! Ewwwww!" Taruto ran down the hallway and vanished behind a door. Neko Ichigo let out a small cat sigh and looked up at the oldest alien.

"Don't worry … you can sleep in my bed." Pai said, looking at the door from Kisshu's room. As he looked back at Neko he frowned as she had a scarlet blush on her furry cheeks. Then relation hit him and he shook his head.

"Don't hyperventilate! I have work to do so I don't have time to sleep. You have the bed all for you alone. If I really need to sleep I will take the sofa. I prefer it more than my bed." Pai said as he walked towards a room. Ichigo relaxed and looked as Pai opened the door. He put her on the ground and walked out of the room. After a few minutes he came back with some fish, put it on the ground and watched Neko Ichigo eating the fish.

As Neko finished her meal she walked over to Pai and rubbed her head against his leg. He took it that she was tired so he decided to put her to sleep. He picked Neko up and walked over to a dark-purple, almost black, bed and put her down on it. Pai petted her head, softly. Ichigo started to purr and slowly drifted off to sleep.

'_Poor Kisshu …'_ was her last thought before she joined her friends in dreamland.

**TBC:**

* * *

**Catty: **Sooooooooo ... I RUINED MY SURPRISE! °whines°

**Kisshu: **What are you talking about?

**Catty: **My readers almost guessed what's up with you! °cries°

**Kisshu: **Whoaaa! Stop it, crier-baby! They only _almost_ guessed that I'm a-

**Catty: **°put hand over Kisshu's mouth and hiss at him° I might be not a real cat but I still can bite!

**Kisshu. **°mumbles trough hand° OHAY! OHAY! I WON'D DELL DHEM!

**Catty: **°takes hand of his mouth° Please! Even if the readers figured it out I want to keep it a secret ... T~T even if some people know what it's up with Kisshu-sama. **_I__gnore my coughing, please_** ^_^ Coughsamacoughspecialcough

**Ichigo: **°sneak behind Kisshu and start to tickle him°

**Kisshu: **WHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

**Catty: **Awwwww ... young love! ^_^

**Ichigo: **REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT THAT KISSHU IS STILL ALIVE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Hehehehe °tickles Kisshu harder°

**Catty: **YEAH! Please Review and save Kisshu from that Devil! °point at Ichigo who ignores comment°

**Kisshu: HELP! **JAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA

**Catty: **°throws COOKIES to all readers° I promised super-duper-yummy-holo COOKIES! *-* Awww … COOOKIIEESSS!

**MATTA NE, MINNA!**


	12. Chapter 12: Some cute Fluff!

**Catty: **ARGGGHHH! SCHOOL! °whine° so damn boring and exhausing!

**Kisshu: **Be happy! You can go to school again! ^_^**  
**

**Catty: **You're too positive -.-

**Ichigo: **What's so bad about school?

**Catty: **Well, you remember I was sick ... so I missed 2 weeks of school because of the sickness and now I have to make more stuff than ever! T~T But I got my report and I don't have any 4s! Isn't this great!?

**Ichigo: **Your so stupid! XD

**Catty:** ... says the right one -.- ... Well because of my last Chapter I somehow am crazy after cookies ... HELL THAT WILL BE FUN! ^_^**  
**

**Kisshu/Ichigo: **Oh God no ...

**Catty: **Awww ... C'mon! You know you like me when I'm crazy! This story would be Rated K+ but my stupidness and the craziness are ... brutal? Yeah, somehow in that direction! Hehehehe**  
**

**Kisshu:** °clears throat°** C4ttY24 DOES NOT OWN TMM! IF SHE DID THEN GOD STAY US BY!**

**Catty: **DON'T BE MEAN, KISSHU-SAMA! You might be important in the Story but I can everytime send you to the hospital!

**Ichigo: OKAY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Catty: **This Chappie has very much of fluff! I think ... well my lovly couple have some _'private'_ moments!** ^_^ ON NOW!**

* * *

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**My strange life**_

* * *

"Don't hyperventilate! I have work to do so I don't have time to sleep. You have the bed all for you alone. If I really need to sleep I will take the sofa. I prefer it more than my bed." Pai said as he walked towards a room. Ichigo relaxed and looked as Pai opened the door. He put her on the ground and walked out of the room. After a few minutes he came back with some fish, put it on the ground and watched Neko Ichigo eating the fish.

As Neko finished her meal she walked over to Pai and rubbed her head against his leg. He took it that she was tired so he decided to put her to sleep. He picked Neko up and walked over to a dark-purple, almost black, bed and put her down on it. Pai petted her head, softly. Ichigo started to purr and slowly drifted off to sleep.

'_Poor Kisshu …'_ was her last thought before she joined her friends in dreamland.

**TBC:**

* * *

_**Chapter 12:**_

* * *

**At the Café:**

"It works! We did it!" Catty cheered as she fist-punched the air. Ryou sighed in joy and leaned back in his chair.

"That means we can now see what's on with the Cyniclons …" he commented.

"Mhm … That's right!" Catty said proudly. "The only thing … what if Ichigo transforms back?" Catty said thoughtfully.

"Nani?! How should she change back?!" Ryou asked, a little loud.

"Well … like the taste changes in the space so do the DNA. That's means …" Catty started.

"That she will transform back to human after they left through Earths' atmosphere …" Ryou let out a sigh and looked at the pink haired girl. Catty nodded but a little smile played on her lips.

"That's right but … we can still see what is going on." Catty smiled, cheerfully.

"And when do you think will she change back?" Ryou asked, curious.

"Well, the aliens took off, already and are now flying through the atmosphere so I would guess she will change back in any minute. … Hey, Ryou?" Catty narrowed her eyes to the screen as she winked Ryou to her.

"What's up?" the blonde boy asked, standing behind the computer-freak.

"Anou … do you know that blonde girl?" Catty asked, puzzled. Ryou eyes went wide and he looked closer at the screen and sure enough Pudding was looking at the cat girl.

"How the hell did she go on the ship?!" Ryou shouted. Then he spotted something green on the screen and his eyes went even wider than before.

"She is there too?!" Ryou clenched his hair and pulled lightly on it as he turned around and tried to regain his coolness.

"That's the monkey and the fish-girl, or?" Catty asked, puzzled as she put a finger on her chin. Ryou only looked at the pink haired girl like she was stupid, turned around and looked like he was about to smack his head against the wall.

"They will get a piece of my mind!" Ryou shouted.

"Well … first of all they have to come back!" Catty smiled cheerfully with her eyes closed and her index finger in the air..

"You don't do anything better, you know that?" Ryou said as a nerve pulsed on his forehead.

"That's my nature!" Catty chuckled as she through her hands in the air like a little child.

Ryou sighed, pinched his nose and shook his head.

"Why have to be all girls so foolish …?" Ryou mumbled as he rubbed his temples.

* * *

**At the spaceship:**

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened. She sat up, rubbed her head and looked around the white room. It was simple. An ordinary room for a scientist like Pai. She looked around and her gaze fell on a little blonde girl who had a big grin on her face. She looked behind the little girl to a green haired girl.

"Ichigo Onee-chan, na no da." Pudding cheered as she winked at the cat girl.

"Ichigo-san." Lettuce smiled softly. Ichigo smiled softly back and then she looked down. She saw her hands and looked over herself. Sure enough she was herself she looked at the two other girls. Ichigo seemed shocked and slowly got out of the bed, walked around the girls and stumbled against the desk. She shook her head as she heard glass break.

She looked down and her eyes went wide at what was in front of her …

* * *

**At the ships' kitchen:**

Pai prepared breakfast while Taruto was sitting at the table. He put some plates on the table and Taruto watched his brother with big curiosity. The two of them looked up as they heard a loud screech.

Taruto blinked as he looked puzzled at the oldest alien, who frowned at the screech. They looked at each other and without a word ran towards Pai's room.

* * *

**Kisshu's room:**

Kisshu was in his bathroom getting ready. He felt a lot of better after sleeping a whole day. He tied his hair in its usual pigtails and washed his face. He looked up startled by a loud screech that echoed through the whole ship. His ears twitched slightly while he frowned. After a moment his eyes went wide and he sprinted out his bathroom, his room and down the hallway towards Pai's room, where the scream was coming from.

* * *

**At Pai's room:**

Ichigo was clenched her chest over her heart. Her cat features were out since she woke up and she breathed heavily. Her eyes were still wide and she let out a high-pitched screech. She stopped screaming but still was in a shocked state.

Lettuce and Pudding were covering their ears from the cat girls' screech and they let out a sigh of relief as she stopped screaming. They froze as she door flung open to reveal three confused looking aliens.

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto stopped dead as they stormed into the room. Pai and Taruto were shocked to see Lettuce and Pudding here. And Kisshu was shocked to see the three mews on their ship. His eyes looked at the panicked Ichigo who was still clenching her chest and she started to whimper quietly.

"What the hell are you three doing here?!" Kisshu broke the shocked silence.

The green and blonde haired girl looked down and Ichigo only started to point at something on the ground next to her. Kisshu followed her hand and his gaze fell on a black, fuzzy thing with eight legs. Kisshu leaned back against the wall and let his head fell back on the wall with a soft thump. He was relieved that nothing worse was going on but he was angry too that the girl he loved was on their ship … on HIS ship!

"A … a … a spider!" Ichigo screeched, ears twitching and the fur on her tail standing to end.

"Pai … please take Saki into the lab and put her into the other terrarium." Kisshu said, calmly.

"She likes to explore … " Pai said in his usual tone as he walked towards the shocked mew, picked up the spider from next to her and walked back to stand next to his brothers.

"My apologize, Ichigo but Saki doesn't harm anyone without a reason so don't panick again. Just call me and I will take care of her." Pai said as he looked st the still shocked girl.

"I-I-I-I …" Ichigo was trying to speak but she couldn't form a sentence and gave up. She tried to regain her breathe again but that was harder than she thought.

"So … Pai? Can you explain what THEY are doing HERE?!" Kisshu asked, slowly losing all his calmness.

"My apologize, Kisshu-sama." Pai bowed to the green haired alien. That was it. Kisshu's blood began to boil as he heard how Pai called him. He tried to stay calm and forced himself to speak calm.

"Stop calling me like that … one more time and I will personally tie you up and send you to Jupiter! Understood?" Kisshu said. Pai sighed and closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Hai …" he said finally. Pai turned to the three girls and frowned at them.

"Well, I can explain what Ichigo is doing here but what about the two of you?" Pai said, first looking at the cat girl then nodding at Lettuce and Pudding.

Silence.

"Well?" Pai and Taruto said in unison, both raising an eyebrow.

Pudding stepped one foot forward, crossed her hands behind her back, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then started.

"MashavisitedPuddingyesterday andshowedPuddingsomething. Puddingwasn'tsurewhatMashameantsoPudding wentovertoLettuceOnee-chan. LettuceOnee-chanexplainedPuddingwhatMash ameantandthen**POOF**! PuddingandLettuceOnee-chanfoundourselvesatastrange roomandsoPuddingandLettuceOn ee-chanstartedtoexplore. LettuceOnee-chanfoundthisroomandlookedin side. LettuceOnee-chancalledPuddingandsaidthat IchigoOnee-chanisinthisroom. SoPuddingandLettuceOnee-chanwaitedtillIchigoOnee-chanawakes. And here we are, **NA NO DA**!" Pudding said in a breath and then smiled cheerfully at the end.

Taruto, Pai and Kisshu had funny expressions on their faces. They tried really hard to figure out what the little monkey said but after a few minutes they gave up and a disappointed sigh escaped theirs lips. Lettuce sighed and shook her head.

"She wants to say that Masha appeared at her home and showed her something. Pudding didn't know what Masha meant and took him and visited me. After Masha showed us a video-message a bright light consumed us and we found ourselves on this ship." Lettuce explained looking at the aliens.

The boys let out a sigh and Taruto rubbed his neck, Kisshu rubbed his temples and mumbled something and Pai pinched his nose, shaking his head. Then a thought popped into Taruto's mind.

"Hey, Pudding? Who is looking after your siblings?" he asked, looking at the little mew. Pudding looked down and shifted from feet to feet.

"Yubin …" Pudding mumbled. Taruto raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Who is 'Yubin'?" he asked.

"Taruto, that's none of your business!" Pai said.

"Yubin is Pudding's … fiancé …" Lettuce said, blushing.

"Pudding's **WHAT**?!" Taruto screamed and after a second he passed out.

"Whoa! Taruto!" Kisshu said as he ran next to the fainted boy.

"Pai! Will he be alright?!" Kisshu asked, worriedly as everyone walked over to the green haired aliens' side, even Ichigo, who shortly recovered from her shocked state. Pai bent down and checked the little alien and then nodded to himself.

"He is alright he only is … shocked." Pai explained. Kisshu let out a sigh of relief as Pudding held the brown haired boys' hand tightly. Lettuce looked at the boy worriedly and Ichigo looked at Kisshu amazed.

'_He cares for his brothers very much …_' Ichigo thought. Then she realized that her cat features are still out. As she tried to make them disappear her ears only twitched and her tail swung from side-to-side.

"Damn …" she whispered under her breathe as she tried once again to make her features disappear. Kisshu heard her cursed and looked up at the cat girl. He narrowed his eyes on her tail and listened to the ringing bell as her tail twitched in the air. Kisshu's eyes went wide and he looked back to his little brother. He slowly picked Taruto up and exited the room.

The girls looked at the green haired boy till he was out of side then they turned their gaze to the oldest alien, who had put Saki on his shoulder.

"May I ask why your cat features are still out?" Pai asked, puzzled.

"They don't want to disappear! It's like they have a mind on their own!" the cat girl whined.

Pai nodded to himself as he reminded something. He looked at the other two girls.

"You should be prepared. I think your mew features will come out, too." Pai said, calmly while Saki was cradling on his head. Pai didn't really mined or he didn't noticed.

Pudding nodded and smiled. Lettuce blushed and gave the oldest alien a shy smile. Then Lettuce raised her nose into the air and sniffled a bit. She frowned and looked at the purple haired boy.

"Pai-san? What's this smell?" Lettuce asked, softly. First Pai frowned at the green mew but after a while his eyes went wide.

"**OH HELL, NO!**" he sprinted out the room and left the girls on their own.

A few seconds after Pai ran out the room Pudding felt her features want to pop out. She smiled and let them pop out. She grinned as she saw her cute ears and tail. Lettuce's features appeared too and she was happy that she only had antennas on her head.

Ichigo, as curious as she was, walked out of the room and towards Kisshu's room. The door was open and she locked into the room. The room was empty but she still went inside. She walked over to Kisshu's bed and sat down on the edge. She looked around the room and was, even now, amazed how big it was.

'_This room looks like for a king …'_ she thought.

"Ichigo?"

* * *

**In Taruto's room:**

Taruto was lying on his bed and Pudding was sitting next to him. The little alien stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered open. Puddings eyes sparkled as she saw her friend wake up.

"Taru-Taru?" she asked softly and happy that he woke up.

"Owww … What happened?" Taruto sat up as he rubbed his aching head. He looked around and found two big brown eyes looking at him. He screamed at first but calmed down as Pudding took his hand into her.

"Is Taru-Taru feeling better?" she asked, worriedly.

"Pudding … Anou … Hai! I'm feeling better!" he snatched his hand away from the little mew ones. Pudding smiled at him that he is better. She climbed into the bed next to him and put the sheets over the two of them. Taruto looked shocked by her action and opened his mouth to complain but nothing came out.

"W-What the h-hell do you t-think are y-you doing?!" he managed to say.

"Pudding is sleepy and wants to take a nap. Can Taru-Taru stay with Pudding?" Pudding asked as she leaned back against the pillows and slowly closed her eyes.

"Nani?! No! You will not stay in my bed!" Taruto shouted but Pudding was already asleep.

"What's wrong with you?" Taruto whispered as he too settled back but of course as far away from the little mew as he could.

"It's good so how she is …" he mumbled with a little smile as he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**In the kitchen:**

"Hell! Damn!" Pai grumbled. He just succeeded to stop the fire on the oven. The food was for the trash now. He cursed under his breath while he tried to clean the pot. His ears twitched as someone entered the room.

"Pai-san? What happened?" Lettuce asked, softly.

"I just forgot to turn the oven down and now the meal is for the trash!" he said, grumbly.

"Oh, that's a pity … I really wanted to try something …" Lettuce mumbled, blushing.

Pai looked over to the blushing girl and looked surprised that she wanted to try his food but he shook this thought off and spoke up.

"You can go to my room. I will be right there with some food." Pai said while he put the cleaned pot on the counter. Lettuce, still blushing, nodded and smiled at him, then she walked to his room and Pai looked after her with thoughts swirling through his mind.

Five minutes later he walked towards his room with a plate full of fruits. He entered his room and saw Lettuce standing next to his desk with Saki in her hands. He put her down before he ran off towards the kitchen. He smiled to himself and put the plate down on his bedside table.

"Here. I brought you some fruits." He said in his usual voice. Lettuce turned around and gave him a sweet smile. She walked over to his bed, sat down and looked at the plate. The fruits looked strange to her. One looked like a yellow cherry and one looked like a jelly-like, pink-coloured strawberry. She looked at the purple haired boy who nodded to her.

Lettuce tried the strawberry-like thing first and was amazed how sweet was. She looked again at Pai and smiled at him.

"Arigatou, Pai-san!" she said blushing. Pai nodded and walked over to the door.

"I need to do some work. Please help yourself if you need something." With that he closed the door and left the green mew alone. Lettuce smiled and took another fruit while she looked at the spider in her lap.

* * *

**In Kisshu's room:**

"Ichigo?"

The cat girl tensed up but slowly turned around. Kisshu stood there, carrying documents and a cup with something hot inside. She smiled nervously at him and Kisshu went over to his desk, put his things down and walked towards the cat girl.

"Hey … Kisshu! Eheheh …" Ichigo said nervously as she blushed slightly. Kisshu went his hand through his green hair and let out a sigh.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ähmm … I … _°sigh°_ Taruto brought me here …" she mumbled.

"Taruto doesn't like you …" Kisshu pointed out.

"He didn't know that it was me …" she said softly as she leaned her ears against her head.

"How came that?"

"I'm the … I'm … Neko …" Ichigo turned away from his gaze and looked to her side.

Kisshu let out a sigh and sat next to his kitten. He looked at the cat girl who is still looking to her side.

'_He surely hates me now!'_ Ichigo thought, sadly. She could feel the tears want to spill out but she tried to fight them back.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes but for Ichigo it felt like hours. A moment later she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist and Ichigo looked up to lock her brown eyes with amber eyes. Kisshu closed his eyes and Ichigo thought he wanted to kiss her but he just put her in a tight hug.

Ichigo rested her head on his shoulder and she couldn't hold the tears back. Tears slowly escaped her eyes, silently.

"I knew it …" Kisshu whispered into her cat-ear. Ichigo's tail twitched and she looked startled for a moment and sobbed in his shoulder.

"Don't cry, Ichigo … I don't care that you were Neko … I love you so how you are! So stop crying for feeling bad!" he said.

"Kisshu … I don't cry because I feel bad … I cry because of joy!" Ichigo smiled into his shoulder as she put her arms around his waist.

"I cry from joy because I'm here … with the one who annoyed me a whole year … with my best friend …" Ichigo hugged him tightly at the last part and she could feel Kisshu's body tens up. His eyes were wide and a smile found its way on to his lips.

"Ichigo …" he said, softly.

"Kisshu, you stupid baka!" Ichigo laughed into his shoulder as more tears ran down her face. She looked up into his face. He looked into her eyes and a happy smile was on his face, his eyes shining with joy. After that he started to laugh softly.

"This isn't real … this can't be true! I'm still sleeping! This is only a wonderful dream!" he said, still smiling. Ichigo smiled sweetly at him and poked him into the side.

"If this is a dream, then I wish I would wake up, because this is really embarrassing!" she chuckled.

"Really? Why is it embarrassing?" Kisshu asked, confused. Ichigo ruffled his hair while she laughed. He looked more and more confused but Ichigo spoke up.

"Because I cry in front of you, dummy!" she laughed. He chuckled and just looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. Ichigo let out a cute yawn and her eyelids started to get heavy. Kisshu smiled at her and patted her head.

"You should go to sleep. You can sleep in my bed, if you want. I have work to do so you will have it all for you alone. Alright, Neko?" Kisshu chuckled as Ichigo nodded and leaned back on his bed. She closed her eyes and her tail curled around her leg. Kisshu smiled and put the covers over her. After a moment Ichigo was fast asleep.

"If it could be like this forever …" Kisshu whispered as he stroked over Ichigo's strawberry-red hair. "If life would be easy …" he whispered as he walked towards his desk. He picked his things up and walked out of the room. He stopped in the doorway and closed his eyes.

"How long have you listen?" Kisshu asked.

"I heard everything …" Pai said while he was leaning against the wall.

"It's not polite to listen to a private conversation, you know." The green haired boy said as he looked at the older alien. Pai only nodded and looked at his brother.

"I spoke with the council and they said they would prepare everything in four days… they want that you should be prepared and happy when we arrive." Pai said in his usual tone.

"We are on high-speed. I can't prepare myself. We will arrive and a few hours and I have to work these papers through. You're the one with the brain on this ship so you should know that." Kisshu said emotionless. "And I don't think that I will be too happy when we arrive New Earth."

"You know as well as I do that you can't avoid your fate." Pai said.

Kisshu just walked towards his office and ignored his brother. The green haired boy had no expression on his face but his heart was aching badly. He arrived his office and opened the door but stopped for a moment.

"It's true … I know my fate … my fate is to die, Pai. Every ones fate is to die." Kisshu said over his shoulder and then vanished behind the door.

"You can't avoid it." Pai said. "You are a baka, Kisshu! You should be happy that you can life this life …" Pai said into the empty hallway.

"Pai-san …"

Pai turned around and saw Lettuce standing a few feet away from him, head lowered. "Please … what's wrong with Kisshu-kun?" she asked, still looking at the ground.

"Promise to not tell Ichigo …" Pai said softly.

Lettuce looked up, startled. She had expected that he will just ignore her question. She expected that he would shout at her to never ask him again. But she didn't expect him to tell her. She nodded slowly. He walked over to the green haired girl and led her into the lab. After they entered he closed the door behind him.

After 15 minutes, Lettuce opened the door and had a happy expression on her face. She walked back to Pai's room and hundreds of thoughts swirled in her mind. But one thought kept on repeating in her head.

'_He surely has a good life …'_

She opened the door to Pai's room and lay back on his bed. She still had many questions but Pai needed to do his work.

"How can't he accept that offer?" she whispered to herself. Then she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**TBC:**

**Catty: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ... ° clutch head in hands°**

**Ichigo: Anou ...?**

**Kisshu: Well, °holds index finger up° That dear readers is the feeling after a sugar-rush.**

**Catty: °look up and looks startled° What the Hell is Einstein doing in my show?!**

**Kisshu: ...**

**Ichigo: Catty ... Kisshu will never has the brain to even compare it with Albert Einsteins' brain. °chuckles°**

**Kisshu: Your punishment will be terrifing!**

**Catty: STOP THAT! °walks to kitchen counter, put out a pot and look inside° Where is it?!**

**Ichigo/Kisshu: ... What?**

**Catty: Don't play innocent!**

**Ichigo/Kisshu: °look at each other° ...**

**Catty: Where the f*cking hell are my cookies!?**

**Ichigo: Ohhhhh ... You eat them.**

**Catty: WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DAMN! ... Ahh °idea popps up° PUDDING! DO YOU HAVE SOME CANDY?!**

**Pudding: Taru-Taru took all of Puddings' Candys, na no da!**

**Catty: Oh shit! Why is this so -ppiiiiiiiieeeeeeeep- that's so stupid! Man -pppppppiiiiiieeeeepppp-!**

**Kisshu: Creepy ...**

**Catty: I'm funny ... I get on sugar-high from too much apple jiuce and cookies ... is that normal?**

**Ichigo/Kisshu: Since when are YOU normal?**

**Catty: TRUE! ^_^ Please Review I need a reason to Update! Oh and I can't Update too much anymore ... did I mentioned school is back? That's the reason!**

**Kisshu/Ichigo:**** REVIEW PLEASE! SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS OF THIS STORY!**** -**

**- MATTA NE, MINNA!**


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmare!

**Kisshu: YOU'RE BACK! STUPID TO LET ME WAIT!**

**Catty: Okay Okay! I will accept my fate and jump of the Bridge ... happy?**

**Kisshu: Maybe...**

**Ichigo: You really want to jump from a br- OH MY GOD CATTY! STOP THAT! CLIMB DOWN FROM THERE!**

**Catty: °stands on edge of a Bridge° Why?**

**Ichigo: You Need to finish the Story!**

**Catty: I ruined it T~T**

**Ichigo: Just don't jump ...**

**Catty: I can swim! °jumps°**

**Kisshu: WTF! °teleports°**

**Dren: She really is depressed ...**

**Ichigo: Who the heck are you?**

**Dren: °roles eyes° Your husband!**

**Kisshu: °teleports back with Catty struggling in his arms° STOP STRUGGLING!**

**Catty: I WANT TO BE ALONE! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! WHUAAAAAA! °cries like Baby°**

**Kisshu: °shook head and look at Dren° Who the heck are you?**

**Dren: GOD! I'm Ichigo's husband! Damnit! Stupid beings!**

**Kisshu: HUSBAND?!**

**Catty: Dren ... stop joking ... °clung onto Kisshus Shirt like a Little Girl°**

**Dren: Yes, sweetie! ^^**

**Ichigo: Sweetie?**

**Dren: Yes! I'm her secret Lover! And no! I'm not Kisshu!**

**Kisshu: Why would you be me?**

**Dren: Hello? English Name? Mew Mew Power? You? Dren? How don't you know, Nerd!**

**Kisshu: I see why you are named Dren ...**

**Dren: That's your Name ...**

**Kisshu: Whatever ... Catty DOES NOT OWN TMM!**

**Ichigo: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**My strange life**_

* * *

After 15 minutes, Lettuce opened the door and had a happy expression on her face. She walked back to Pai's room and hundreds of thoughts swirled in her mind. But one thought kept on repeating in her head.

'_He surely has a good life …'_

She opened the door to Pai's room and lay back on his bed. She still had many questions but Pai needed to do his work.

"How can't he accept that offer?" she whispered to herself. Then she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**TBC:**

* * *

_**Chapter 13:**_

* * *

_Ichigo stood in the middle of a beautiful alley. The alley had many of white roses and the sun shone bright down on them. Ichigo smiled at the beauty and walked around. She picked up a rose and looked at it perfection._

_After a moment the rose lose his beautiful white and it turned to a night-black colour. Ichigo frowned but then she heard a scream coming from her right. All roses turned black and the red head ran into the direction of the scream. She slowed down as she stood at the edge of a dark forest._

_Again a scream echoed from the forest and Ichigo walked into the dark and creepy forest. She could feel the soft grass under her feet but after a few more steps it felt like she was walking on sand. She looked down and gasped as she slowly walked into water. She walked faster towards the scream as it again echoed through the forest._

_She arrived a little ally that was illuminated by the moon. She walked in the middle of the alley and looked up at the bright moon. She had a strange feeling, standing there alone in a dark forest. She heard a roar coming behind her. She turned around and faced darkness. She looked in the directions for a moment longer._

_Two poison-green eyes appeared in the darkness and looked at the red haired girl. Ichigo felt a shiver run down her spine and she turned around. Her eyes went wide as she saw a person silently walking towards her. The being opened its eyes and two green eyes shone through the darkness. Ichigo froze. The being slowly got closer to the red haired girl._

_The person stopped in front of the mew and looked with its bright green eyes down at her. The light of the moon shone down on the two and Ichigo's eyes went wide as she could see the face of the being. It had long, pointed ears and the tips of his fangs could be seen. His hair was tied in two pigtails on either side of his face and was a pitch-black. He wore a royal blue coat and was clothed like a prince of the fairy-tale stories._

_"I'm happy I found you … now you can surely be of good use …" the strange being said._

_"W-Who are you?" Ichigo asked, fearfully._

_"My name is Kaito. I was the last King of the now called planet, New Earth." The person – Kaito – said, calmly._

_"You look very … familiar …" Ichigo narrowed her eyes in confusion as she looked at the formal man._

_"Many people say that …" Kaito informed._

_"But your hair …" the cat girl said, softly._

_"Many men have this hairstyle. It's very popular …" Kaito chuckled, slightly. "But … anyway back to the important part ..." Kaito said narrowing his eyes at the red haired girl._

_"And what is that 'part'?" Ichigo asked, hesitantly._

_"I can't let you go so … you will have to stay here …" Kaito said closing his eyes. After a moment, blue eyes appeared in the darkness and Ichigo looked around her._

_"I'm sorry but I need you … Ichigo." Kaito said as he looked at the cat girl again. In a matter of seconds the beings with blue eyes jumped at her and Ichigo could only let out a high-pitched tone._

**_"IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_**

Ichigo shot up in the bed and she breathing heavily. Her face was covered in a little bunch of sweat and her ears twitched from the shock that went through her spine. She slowly brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. Her ears laid flat against her head and her tail curled around her. She buried her face into her knees and started to cry slightly, relieved that it only was a nightmare.

The door to the room flung open and Kisshu stormed inside, panting slightly.

"Ichigo?!" he cried out, worriedly about the formal mew.

Kisshu stopped in his tracks and looked at the crying girl. His eyes filled with worry and sadness. "Ichigo …" he whispered as he walked over to the red haired girl. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Ichigo. He put his hand on her arm and started to rub it in order to comfort her a little.

Ichigo looked up and whipped away her hot, salty tears. She hesitantly crawled next to the green haired boy and as she was next to him she buried her face into his shoulder. Kisshu put his arms around her and rubbed her back up and down.

Footsteps were heard and in a few seconds Pai and Lettuce stood in the doorway. Lettuce ran over to the two teens and flung her arms around her red headed friend. Pai walked over to Kisshu and put a hand on the younger aliens' shoulder.

"What happened?" Pai asked, slight worry was heard in his voice.

"I don't know …" Kisshu said, still looking at the whimpering girl.

"Shhhh … Shhhh … It's alright, Ichigo … what happened?" Lettuce asked, calmly.

"K … Ka …" Ichigo said.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Lettuce asked, still trying to calm the cat mew down.

Ichigo only nodded and whipped away some tears from the corner of her eyes.

"What did you dream about?" Pai asked.

Ichigo looked up at the oldest alien and looked like she was thinking hard. Ichigo then lowered her head and started to whisper slowly.

"A beautiful alley … screaming … a dark forest … the ground was starting to be covered in water … poison-green eyes … then he spoke … he said he can't let me go … many pairs of blue eyes appeared in the darkness … I couldn't run … I was lost … lost!" Ichigo said with pauses between the couple of words.

"Ichigo … Who said he can't let you go?" Pai asked, puzzled.

"His name was … K … Kaito, I think …" Ichigo whispered as she looked at Kisshu. She narrowed her eyes in confusion at the green haired boy and just lowered her head after looking at his hair.

"Ichigo … get some rest-"Kisshu started.

"No! H-He is just w-waiting that I-I go back t-to sleep …" Ichigo interrupted the middle-aged alien.

"I will never let someone take you away from me! Even in a dream!" Kisshu said, angrily.

"But how do you want to protect me if you aren't there?" Ichigo whispered. Kisshu clenched his fists and just let his bangs cover his face.

"Pai … take fishy-chan and leave … please." Kisshu said, coldly.

Pai looked at his younger brother but nodded and left, mentioning to Lettuce to follow him. The two of them left and Kisshu sat silently on the bed, Ichigo looking at him with tears in the corner of her eyes. Kisshu took a deep breath and metioned to the cat girl to lay back. Ichigo obeyed and watched his moves curiously. The green haired boy pulled the covers over her and then stood up, turned around and pulled his shirt off.

Ichigo's eyes widened and she looked away. She then felt something climb into the bed and she immediately turned her head to face Kisshu. He pulled the blankets over himself, then turned to look at Ichigo and pulled her close to him. She tensed up as she felt his bare chest against her back.

"Relax … I will be here if you need me … I will be with you if you need me, so close your eyes and try to get some sleep …" he whispered into her ear and put one arm around her waist to confirm he was really there.

Ichigo was still unsure but didn't try to pull away from his warmth. She snuggled her head into the pillow and closed her eyes still afraid. Kisshu breathed on her neck and she relaxed as he softly stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and let out a little purr as a slight smile played on her lips. After some minutes she was sound asleep and Kisshu looked at the sleeping beauty beside him.

"One week and my life will be the worst ever …" he whispered as he too drifted into a deep sleep.

**TBC:**

* * *

**Dren: Well ... interesting.**

**Ichigo: Where is Catty?**

**Dren: You remember she was sick? Well ... she discovered that she had Angina + the flu and it's a bad flu ... she still is sick! After now FIVE weeks!**

**Kisshu: Yeah and she is now sleeping in the bed. °pointing to a bed°**

**Dren: Let her be ... she needs to rest.**

**Ichigo: And what will happen with the Story?**

**Dren: Well ... she will write the next Chapters and I will Update till she is better. She too said that she has a new idea for a interesting Story, where I too will be till she gets better. Oh Little spoil; It's again about you two!**

**Kisshu: I just love my Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: ...**

**Dren: Oh geez ... this will be tough. Hehehee but I'm a real fan of the perfect couple! I dispise you Masaya!**

**Ichigo: Well bad for you I love Masaya!**

**Dren: Oh really? Who went easy on you everytime you were in a fight? Who promised you to love you forever? Who gave up HIS LIFE to safe you?**

**Ichigo: ... Kisshu ...**

**Kisshu: I did it because I love her so don't push my strawberry!**

**Dren: Zoey ...**

**Kisshu: huh?**

**Dren: Do you like that Name?**

**Kisshu: ...**

**Dren: Please Review! Pretty Pretty Please! Catty Needs a reason to make me Update and I only Update if she get some Reviews! Be Kind!**

* * *

_**-MATTA NE, MINNA!**_


End file.
